Accidentalmente enamorado
by Viva-OurResistance
Summary: ¿Quien diría que un simple beso podía provocar tantos problemas y diversión? Kenny es un agradable cupido y lo único que quiere es que los "babosos" de sus amigos descubran que en verdad son el uno para el otro- /Style/ /Crenny/ (especie de songfic)
1. ¡Él me ha besado!

**¡Buenos días a todo el mundo! Les he traído ahora un bello Style, algunos preguntarán: ¿Por qué Style? Y yo diré: ¿Y por qué no? Y otros dirán: Porque ya hay muchos. Entonces contestaré: No importe, espero y disfruten la historia**

 ***** _ **Los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**_

* * *

Se encontraban 3 muchachos en casa de uno de ellos haciendo la tarea, aunque todo mundo sabemos que cuando hacemos "tarea" en verdad echamos relajo con los amigos, eso mismo se encontraban haciendo en este momento, aunque escuchaban las penas de cierto azabache recién abandonado por su querida exnovia. Kenny estaba acostado sobre la cama bocarriba con la cabeza colgando en el borde del colchón, mientras que Stan estaba bocabajo en el suelo derramando lágrimas siendo consolado por su mejor amigo

-y-y entonces me dijo que no era lo que ella esperaba en la relación…

-amigo, no te sientas mal, recuerda que tú la botaste antes de esta vez

-sí, pero le-le dije que me perdonara. Y de repente ella me manda un mensaje por whatsapp y me dice…

-que no era lo que ella esperaba- dijeron Kenny y Kyle al unísono con tono de cansancio

-ya nos lo has dicho un millón de veces, Stan ¿Podemos hacer la tarea ahora?- preguntó el rubio levantándose y viendo a sus amigos en el suelo

-Kenny, ¿No ves cómo está Stan? Tenemos que tener consideración de él, está muy mal

-cada dos meses- contestó rodando los ojos

-¿Por qué no haces tú tu tarea? Si tienes problemas en algo me preguntas

-vale…-dijo levantándose y yendo por su mochila para buscar su libreta y en seguida iniciar su tarea mientras escuchaba música

-ya, ya, Stan, vas a ver que este dolor es pasajero

-ay… ay, gracias amigo, eres el único que entiende mi dolor

-para algo somos Súper Mejores Amigos, ¿No crees? Además, Wendy no te merece, deja que se vaya con el culón

-¡¿Me dejó por Cartman?!- preguntó despegando su cabeza de la alfombra

-pensé que lo sabías- en eso, los ojos del azabache se aguadaron el doble y comenzó a sollozar, tanto que no dejaba a Kenny concentrarse, ni por más que le subía el volumen a su ipad, sacándolo de quicio

-¡Ya me tienes harto, vieja chillona! ¡Si tanto te duele el que Wendy te haya dejado, ¿Por qué carajos no inicias una dulce relación con Kyle que es el único que te aguanta?!

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó nervioso Stan

-mejor me voy- dijo guardando sus cosas- ay me avisas cuando hayas terminado de chillar cual adolescente enamorada- y tras esa frase, salió de la habitación de Stan sin antes azotar la puerta

-ese Kenny, solo sabe decir pendejadas

-o-oye…- habló su mejor amigo

-¿Dime?

-me sigo sintiendo mal

-¿Por qué? Si Wendy no es nadie para obligarte a sentir así, tómalo como algo que va y viene ¡Ah! ¡Un boomerang!

-pero ella me dio un beso

-un beso no significa nada, aún si es el primero, no cuenta cuando esa persona no es especial

-pero era el primero que me daban…- Kyle puso su mano en su barbilla a modo de pensamiento, luego chasqueó sus dedos, se acercó a su amigo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó los labios para al final separase como si nada

-¿Ves? Es un simple beso, bueno, unión de labios que no significa nada

-K-Kyle…

-ah, mira la hora, tengo que irme a casa o mamá me mata

-sí, pero no te vayas

-perdón, amigo. Te veo mañana en la escuela

-no, no, espe…- no pudo completar su frase, pues Kyle ya había salido de la habitación. Stan se quedó estático por 3 minutos y después se levantó como un rayo y llamó a Kenny

" _-¿Hola?"_

-¡Kenny!

" _-¿Ahora qué pasó? ¿Kyle ya no te consoló y necesitas desahogarte conmigo?"_

-¡Kyle me besó!

" _-no jodas"_

-hablo en serio, amigo. Yo estaba llorando, entonces él tomó mi cara y me besó

" _-¿En serio?"_ \- comentó chistoso- _"¿Qué clase de beso fue?_

 _ **-**_ oh, no sé, yo lo sentí raro, fue algo tímido pero cariñoso… ¡¿Qué coño digo?! ¡Kenny, ayúdame!

" _-tranquilo, amigo. Tengo la solución para esto"_

-¿Cuál?- en eso le llegó una canción "Oh mamá, Ella me ha besado" de un tal Pablito Ruiz. Cuando Stan la escuchó, se puso rojo de la vergüenza, en segundos le marcó nuevamente a Kenny, y el rubio al contestar comenzó a reír- muy gracioso, Kenneth. Yo voy pidiéndote ayuda y tú solo me jodes más

" _-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Pero esto es jodidamente gracioso ¡Ay por Dios, me orino!"_

-¡Vete al carajo, Kenny!- y sin más, cortó la llamada molesto

Toda la santa noche estuvo soñando con aquel beso con la musiquita esa de fondo. Soñándose al lado del pelirrojo caminando por un parque con muchas flores, luego él cortaba una de ellas y se la entregaba a Kyle, que en cambio le daba un suave beso en la mejilla para después seguir caminando por aquellas áreas verdes y floreadas, el pobre Stan se estuvo durmiendo y despertando toda la noche por el mismo sueño o continuación de éste. Hasta que no tuvo de otra que quedarse despierto sentado sobre su cama viendo el reloj… 6:00 en punto, decidió meterse a bañar con agua fría para ver si su cabeza se despejaba. Luego bajó a desayunar con su amorosa familia

-buenos días…-dijo desganado

-buenos días, cariño- contestó su madre dejando sus hot cakes frente él- Dios mío. Stanley ¿Te pasa algo?

-no mamá… solo… no pude dormir bien

-¿Por qué, cielo?

-lo dejó su novia- comentó Shelly comiendo su cereal

-oh, lo siento tanto, hijo

-debes aprender que las chicas van y vienen, así hasta que encuentres a tu amor ideal- consoló su padre bajando su periódico para ver a su muchacho

-lo sé, papá…" _Si tan solo supieran mi sueño"_ bueno, me voy a la escuela

-¿Ahora? Ni siquiera has desayunado

-comeré a la hora del almuerzo… no tengo mucha hambre

-está bien, cielo, con cuidado

-sí…

En todo el camino pensó en sus sueños ¿Él y Kyle caminando maricamente en un parque lleno de flores? ¿Él y Kyle caminando en una pradera vestidos de blanco? ¡¿Él y Kyle con traje blanco diciendo que sí en un puto altar?! Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, no quería pensar en ello, sin embargo, cada que pensaba se sentía extraño, como si quisiera que eso pasara en verdad, muy sumido en esos pensamientos se encontraba que llegó a la parada del autobús con sus amigos sin darse cuenta hasta que chocó con Kenny

-ah, lo siento…

-¿Stan? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kenny haciéndose el inocente

-sí… solo- bostezó- tuve un mal sueño toda la noche

-debió ser una pesadilla- comentó el rubio

-sí… una… muy rara…

-déjalo, Kenny. De seguro sigue en la depresión porque Wendy se dio cuenta de que mi pene es más grande que el suyo

-¿Ya te la tiraste?- preguntó asombrado el rubio

-aja

-bien por ti…- comentó Stan distraído

-ah…ah… Stan, ¿No me oíste? ¡Ya me tiré a tu ex!

-sí… usa protección, en una ocasión a Wendy le dio una infección en un baño público- dijo aún distraído extendiéndole un condón provocando que Kenny riera

-vaya, vaya, al menos estarás seguro la próxima vez que se te ocurra joder a alguien

-¡Cállate Kenny!

-buenos días, amigos- saludó Kyle al llegar con sus amigos

-¡K-Kyle!- dijo Stan sonrojado

-"¡ _Oh mamá, ella me ha besado, oh mamá, estoy enamorado de ella!"_ \- comenzó a cantar el rubio como si nada, ganándose un codazo por parte de Stan

-¿Qué traen ustedes?

-nada, es solo que Kenny se obsesionó con una canción que su papá le dedicó a su mamá

-qué lindo, Kenny- dijo Kyle sonriendo

-que marica- comentó Cartman

-al menos a mi mamá no le dedicaron la de _"El Taxi"_ como a la tuya, culón

-¡Vete a la mierda, judío!

-ya no peleen, que mejor Stan nos cuente por qué tiene aspecto de muerto- ese comentario ganó la atención de Kyle que miró el rostro de su mejor amigo

-Stan, ¿Qué pasó? Te vez horrible

-gracias, Kyle- contestó sarcástico

-no, digo que pareces no haber dormido en toda la noche

-así fue…

-¿Cuál fue la razón? ¿Fue por lo de Wendy?

" _-fue por tu culpa, Kyle"_

-oh sí, fue por Wendy- intervino Kenny, y al fin llegó el bus

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Stan se acomodó sobre su pupitre y de dispuso a dormir, la primera clase era historia, por lo que podría dormir, pues el profe estaba medio viejo y podía aprovechar para dormirse 40 sagrados minutos. Estaba tranquilamente soñando con un perro caminando por una calle, solo eso, caminaba y caminaba y caminaba y caminaba hasta una canción de fondo irrumpió en su sueño haciendo que recorriera el cuerpo del animalito desde su nariz a su cuello sujeto a una correa sujeta por su Súper Mejor amigo, luego se vio él mismo caminando al lado de Kyle con las manos entrelazadas mientras nuevamente le entregaba una flor

-ngh…

-shh, shh… no lo despierten- pidió silenciosamente Kenny a Clyde y Jimmy- " _él es mi amigo, mi amigo fiel… es una dulce gota de miel"_

 _-"juega en mi mente… sin descansar…"_ \- prosiguió Stan inconscientemente, haciendo reír a sus amigos mientras trataban de no despertarlo

- _"besa mis labios, me hace vibrar…"-_ continuó Clyde

- _"Oh mamá… él me ha besado… oh mamá…."-_ siguió Stan aún dormido

- _"e-e-e-estoy enam…enam….enamo….en-enamorado de é-é-él"-_ prosiguió obviamente Jimmy

-mmmgh…

- _"Oh mamá, él me ha besado"-_ cantaban los 3- _"oh mamá, estoy enamorado de él"_

-¡No estoy enamorado, coño!- gritó levantándose de su asiento alterando la clase más silenciosa de todas- e-este yo…

-Stan Marsh, a la oficina del concejero

-chingue su madre…

-¿Qué dijo?

-que me gustaría ir a Marte

-ah, pues aparte de eso, irás a detención- Stan caminó a la puerta no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a su rubio amigo. Caminó tranquilamente hasta la oficina de Mackey

-señor Mackey

-oh, pasa Stan. ¿Sucedió algo malo, mmkay?

-no, me mando el maestro de historia

-hiciste algo para que te mandaran aquí, ¿Mmmkay?

-sí, me quedé dormido

-bueno, Stan, quedarse dormido en clase no está bien, ¿Mmmkay?

-lo tengo entendido, pero es que anoche no dormí muy bien

-¿Y por qué no dormiste bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla, mmmkay?

-algo así

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-¡No!

-muy bien, muy bien, si no te sientes a gusto no tienes por qué hablar, ¿Mmmkay?

-sí…- contestó cabizbajo

-bueno, entonces lo único que necesitas es dormir, ¿Llamo a tu madre para que venga por ti, mmmkay?

-no… aprovecharé mi detención para descansar un poco

-está bien. Mientras tanto no quiero que te vuelvan a mandar a mi oficina, ¿Mmmkay?

-sí, señor…

-puedes irte

Stan asintió y se retiró de la oficina caminando nuevamente hasta el salón, las clases continuaron con normalidad y después se vino la hora de almorzar. Cada uno tomó su bandeja y se encaminaron a la mesa, se sentaron y comenzaron a almorzar como todos los días, Cratman y Kyle peleando, Butters contando de la última película de Avengers, Kenny peleándose con Cartman porque éste le molestaba al ver que solo almorzaría un sándwich de puro pan y mayonesa con una botella de agua a la mitad y Stan mirando su plato con pizza y en uno de los pepperonis se imaginó el rostro de Wendy, suspiró no sabiendo si era de confusión o de amor lo que atrajo la atención de Kenny pensando en una nueva forma de molestar a su azabache amigo, de pronto la cara de Wendy cambió a la de Kyle, que se imaginó al no darse cuenta de que éste lo llamaba

-¿Te regañó muy duro Mackey, Stan?- le preguntó Kyle antes de que Kenny abriera el hocico

-¿E-eh?... n-no, no me dijo nada, solo que descansara

-deberías irte a casa

-no… me voy a quedar a detención

-tienes oportunidad de irte a casa a dormir

-supongo que la banca será más cómoda

-vale…-preguntó Kyle desconfiado

- _"abrazo el aire, cuando no está… pensando en ella, puedo soñar…"_ -continuó Kenny susurrando

-¿Podrías dejar de cantar esa estúpida canción y dejarme comer a gusto mi pizza?

-uy, perdón, " _Don penas amargas"_

-ya no te lamentes por Wendy, piensa que la felicidad propia es la felicidad del ser querido- dijo Kyle palmeando la espalda del azabache

-no entendí

-quiero decir que si ahora Wendy es más feliz con ese panzón, tú deberías mostrarte alegre ya que ella es feliz

-no sé si sentirme mal o analizar esas palabras para tratar de formar aunque sea una mínima sonrisa

-perdón…

-no, no te preocupes… al menos los tengo a ustedes, amigos

-sí, en especial a tu "Súper Mejor Amigo"- dijo burlón Craig

-cállate

-no, tiene razón. Aquí estoy para apoyarte en lo que quieras y necesites

-aaaaww ¡La pareja más esperada del año!

-¡Tampoco digas mamadas, Kenny!- el azabache de desanimó al oír a su amigo decir aquellas palabras- está bien que quiero a Stan, pero no voy a permitir que lo incomodes diciéndole esas cosas

-lo digo porque bueno, tú lo consuelas mejor que nada, Wendy ya no lo quiere y lo peor fue que lo tronó por whats

-si es eso lo que le molesta- dijo levantándose y tomando el brazo de su amigo para levantarlo- vamos

-¿A-a dónde?

-con Wendy

-¡No, Kyle, espera!...-haciendo caso omiso, el pelirrojo arrastró a su amigo 4 mesas hasta llegar a la de las chicas, que al verlos interrumpieron sus risas y chismes y se le quedaron viendo a ambos chicos

-Wendy- inició Kyle

-¿Sucede algo?

-quiero que le pidas una disculpa a Stan

-¿Por qué?

-lo terminaste ¡Por whatsapp!

-¿Y? Él lo ha hecho por Facebook y nunca he recibido una disculpa por parte suya

-no pregunté quién terminó primero con quién. Te estoy diciendo que exijo una disculpa a mi amigo

-¡Bien! Si con eso se largan… perdóname, Stan, no era mi intención terminar contigo por whats

-disculpa aceptada- contestó rojo de la vergüenza

-gracias- dijo Kyle alejándose junto con su amigo

-¿Qué le habrá picado a Kyle?- preguntó Bebe

-no sé…

Llegaron a su respectiva mesa y siguieron comiendo hasta que terminaron y salieron al patio a revisar sus redes sociales, y a respirar un poco de aire fresco, Stan era el único que no revisaba su móvil y solo se encontraba sentado jugando con un palito haciendo figuras en la escasa tierra que no se encontraba cubierta por nieve, entonces sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, miró por el rabillo del ojo y descubrió una sonrisa divertida en la boca de Kenny

-¿Por qué tan triste?

-no es tristeza, es cansancio

-cofcofyconfucióncofcof

-¿Qué dijiste?

-oh, nada… Stan, de verdad, si sigues dudando nunca sabrás lo que Kyle de verdad siente por ti, deberías hablar con él

-no seas estúpido, es obvio que Kyle no me mira de esa manera

-entonces sí te gusta

-no… bueno… es que yo… ¡Argh, no sé! Él me besó, pero dijo que no significaba nada…

-pero tú te sentiste raro…

-es mi Súper Mejor Amigo, me besó y encima de todo somos hombres, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

-no sé… ¿Enamorado?- Stan velozmente le tapó la boca

-¡Nunca digas eso! ¡Eso no puede ser posible, ¿Oíste?!- Kenny se lo quitó

-ok, ok. Solo digo que si sentiste algo en el estómago puede que sea algo, aparte de que todos sabemos que cuando estás enamorado, vomitas cual exorcista

-ahora que lo mencionas, en la madrugada tras el último sueño vomité y de ahí me quedé despierto- murmuró para sí

-¡¿De verdad?!- preguntó el rubio- ¡Oh por Dios, estás enamorado!

-¡No, no puede ser eso! Digo, comí muchas porquerías antes de acostarme

-Stan, sabemos perfectamente que a ti no te afectan esas cosas

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Y por qué en nuestras "Guys Night" nunca te pasa eso?

-no sé… puede que esta vez sí me mortificara, despertando y durmiendo, despertando y durmiendo, ¿No crees que es motivo suficiente para marearme y vomitar?

-punto a tu favor, aunque eso no explica ese sentimiento en el estómago cada que piensas en el beso, además de tus sueños- Stan lo miró nervioso

-¿Có-cómo sabes de mis sueños?

-¿Sabías que hablas dormido?

-mierda, ¿Quieres decirme que hablé en toda la clase de historia?

-sí, pero no te preocupes- el azabache suspiró aliviado- solo escuchamos yo, Jimmy y Clyde

-¡¿E-ellos saben?!

-sí, pero no saben de quién

-esto es tan embarazoso

-tranquilo, solo tenemos que pensar una manera de que tú y Kyle queden a solas para aclarar sus sentimientos

-¡Oh no! Nada de eso, Kyle y yo no tendremos ninguna cita

-bien, como quieras, solo te digo que hay un descuento del 2 por uno de todo lo que puedas comer en el restaurante italiano que está por la calle principal

-¿Pretendes que lo lleve a una cita?

-exactamente

-estás pero si bien pendejo- dijo poniéndose en pie

-¿Por qué?

-no iré a una cita con mi mejor amigo, tampoco quiero organizar un plan contigo para conquistarle

-pero, Stan…

-¡No, no, no, no, Kenny!- antes de que el rubio hablara sonó el timbre y Stan se retiró sin decirle siquiera un "adiós"

-hmph… tú no lo sabes, pero mi plan viene forjándose desde los 9 años…- dijo riendo pensando en su plan maquiavélico…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero y se hayan entretenido. De seguro muchos me dirán "anciana" pero debo decirles que la culpa fue de mi madre que tuvimos una noche familiar y pusieron canciones viejitas pero bonitas y ahora al igual que Stan, tengo esa cancioncita rondando por mi cabeza**

 **¡Hasta dentro de pronto!**


	2. Bella Notte

**¡Aloha! Dejaré este capítulo el cual me motive mucho para escribir. Diviértanse con el plan maquiavélicamente diabólico de nuestro pervertido favorito, Kenny**

 ***** _ **Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone***_

* * *

Cuando las clases finalizaron, Stan se fue corriendo al salón de castigo y decidió dormir tranquilamente recargado en el pupitre, y como no estaba Kenny para molestarlo, terminó de soñar con ese simple perrito caminando por el parque, correteando ardillas, oliendo las flores y ladrando alegremente. Despertó una hora después, y la siguiente y última hora de castigo la aprovechó para jugar en su celular. Al fin salió de la escuela y llegó a su casa para tumbarse sobre su cama y mirar televisión, entonces sintió su bolsillo vibrar, revisó y miró que tenía un mensaje de Kenny, desbloqueó la pantalla y leyó el mensaje de Kenny

" _-Stan, ¿Quieres ir a cenar a Italisse? Tengo reservación"_

-Kenny, ya te dije que no quiero ir a cenar con Kyle esta noche

" _-si no vas a cenar solo con él. También iremos yo y Butters"_

-¿Y Cartman?

" _-no quiere, dice que mejor irá a cenar con Wendy a otro lado"_

-¿Seguro que irás tú y Butters también?

" _-te lo juro por Marilyn Monroe"_

-ella ya está muerta

" _-bueno, por su cadáver"_

-bien...- contestó resignado

" _-bueno, te esperamos a las 8:00 ¡Formal, no se te olvide!"_

-no…- fue lo último que contestó y fue al cuarto de sus padres- mamá, papá, Kenny me invitó a cenar, a mí, a Kyle y a Butters a Italisse,

-¿Al fin dejó de ser pobre?- preguntó Randy sin despegar sus ojos de la computadora

-no, papá, de seguro tiene un amigo trabajando o a lo mejor pagaremos entre todos

-está bien, pero no regreses tarde

-no mamá, lo prometo…

Y hasta ahí terminó su conversación. Stan decidió dormir un poco más y al despertar miró su reloj, 5:30 se levantó con pereza y aunque esa mañana se había bañado, decidió darse otra ducha para despejar su mente y quitarse lo modorro. Se puso un traje negro con corbata azul, zapatos bien lustrados pero eso sí, con su acostumbrado gorro. Bajó las escaleras dispuesto a irse. No hacía falta avisarles a sus padres, de seguro estaban muy metidos jugando Minecraft mientras se mataban uno al otro, y Shelly, bueno, ella miraba MTV. Caminó con tranquilidad hasta el restaurante y al entrar pidió su mesa al nombre de Kenny Mcormick, la chica gustosa lo encaminó a la mesa donde ya se encontraba Kyle. Lo que más sorprendió a Stan fue que la mesa era para 2 personas, maldijo a Kenny en su mente y se sentó frente Kyle

-hola, Stan- saludó el pelirrojo

-hola… ¿Y Kenny?

-no sé, me mandó un mensaje diciendo que el carro se le paró cuando venían para acá él y Butters

" _-Kenny hijo de su…"_

-por cierto…- dijo Kyle en plena maldición- ¿Dormiste bien durante la detención?

-sí… me dormí otro rato antes de venir también

-qué bueno, eso de estar despierto toda la noche es horrible

-¿También te has desvelado por una pesadilla?

-no, bueno, sí. A Ike una noche le dio una temperatura muy alta y papá y mamá estaban fuera de la ciudad, me asusté como no tienes idea, toda la noche me la pasé en vela cuidándolo

-¿No lo llevaste al doctor?

-no pude, él estaba que ni podía caminar

-eso es horrible

-y que lo digas, luego su nariz comenzó a sangrar, estuve a punto de morirme

-¿Cómo paraste eso?

-busque en internet y logré que se detuviera el sangrado, luego tuve que meterlo a bañar porque la temperatura estaba muy alta, pensé que moriría, lloré por él

-debe ser lindo tener un hermano por el cual preocuparse

-¿Shelly nunca ha hecho eso?

-¿Tú qué crees? La única vez que me ha llevado al hospital es porque me atropelló con su bicicleta, y ni siquiera se frenó a ayudarme, me llevó arrastrando hasta el doctor

-que maldita- dijo entre risas

-tú lo has dicho- ambos comenzaron a reír, cuando un mesero llegó a tomarles la orden, ambos pidieron spaghetti con albóndigas y mientras su pedido llegaba, siguieron platicando y degustando un vino tinto cortesía de la casa –sí, aunque fueran menores, la casa invita ¡Quieran o no!-

-por cierto… ¿Qué clase de sueños has tenido?

-a-ah… ni-ningunos en particular, solo pesadillas

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Kyle, necesito tu ayuda- interrumpió

-que buen cambio de tema

-no, es en serio, tengo un problema, bueno, no yo, un primo

-ok, ¿Qué tiene tu primo?

-me dijo que un amigo suyo lo besó y ahora no sabe que sentir por él

-¿Quieres decir que no sabe si ahora es gay?

-exacto

-pues supongo que él debe medir y pensar en sus sentimientos, ¿El amigo que lo besó es gay?

-eso parece

-entonces si sabe que podría ser correspondido, debería darle una oportunidad a su lado femenino

-¿Tú qué harías?

-lo mismo

-entonces… Kyle… ¡Yo..!- tristemente la confesión de Stan se vio interrumpida por uno de los chefs y un mesero que llegaron a tocar y cantar _Bella Notte_ sacando de onda al pelirrojo y al azabache tan molesto que se podía oír como sus dientes rechinaban- _"Kenny"-_ pensó molesto, luego miró a la ventana, y efectivamente ahí estaba Kenny saludándolo y mostrándole en dedo pulgar arriba- hijo de su…

-¿Quién?- preguntó Kyle

-nadie, nadie. ¿Nos vamos?

-si quieres… pero, ¿La comida?

-no importa, comemos unos tacos o hamburguesas allá afuera

-¿Con todo y traje?- preguntó con risa

-al menos seremos elegantes- Kyle rio ante tales palabras

-tienes razón- se levantaron y salieron del restaurante dejando a los empleados que siguieron tocando sin problemas

Salieron y caminaron silenciosamente, solo se oía el tacón de los zapatos lustrados, Stan miraba alrededor para cerciorarse de que Kenny no se le ocurriera seguirlos y al notar que no estaba a la vista, relajó los hombros y caminó con algo de desilusión, pues en verdad quería decirle a Kyle sobre su confusión, y que le ayudara a resolver aquellos malditos sentimientos confusos que le generó tras aquel beso "sin significado especial". Llegaron al restaurante de tacos mexicano, elegido especialmente por Stan pues sabía que ahí no tocarían un tema romántico, sino uno con el cual se comería a gusto

-qué raro fue eso, ¿No?- preguntó Kyle echándole limón a sus tacos de bisteque

-¿Qué?

-que llegaran esos cocineros y se pusieran a tocar esa canción en nuestra mesa

-ah… sí… de-de seguro fue una equivocación

-una muy grande y rara

-de seguro fue cortesía de la casa, como el vino

-debe ser eso…- y ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema del restaurante, supliéndolo con graciosas anécdotas del pasado y su niñez

Después de engullir sus deliciosos tacos, caminaron otro tanto por el parque ahora oscurecido y solo alumbrado por unos cuantos postes de luz y algo de la luz que la luna emanaba, sin darse cuenta llegaron al lago Stark, se sentaron a la orilla del agua con los pies dentro del elemento, conversando y descubriendo que tenían más cosas en común de las que pensaban, ahí fue cuando Kyle sacó de nuevo el tema del que platicaron en el restaurante una hora antes

-Stan… ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir hace rato en el restaurante?

-¿Ah? No, no era nada

-anda dime, soy tu mejor amigo y sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea

-lo sé, y por eso… quería decirte que…- cuando de nuevo iba a hablar, se vio interrumpido por una especie de música lenta seguida de una clara y calmada voz

 _-"Noche especial, que jamás tuvo igual... la llamamos Bella Notte"-_ se comenzó a escuchar con una guitarra e instrumentos de fondo

-¿Qué carajo?...

-oye, ¿El que canta no es Craig?

-no sé…

-sí, él practica aquí su voz

-es algo molesto, ¿Y si mejor nos vamos?

-a mí no me molesta… la canción me gusta, claro sin duda esta versión me gusta que la que tocaron en el restaurante, ¿O tú qué crees?

-bueno… entonces mejor nos quedamos y oímos como canta Craig

-Stan… ¿No te gustaría…? Digo pues… ¿Bailar?

-¿Ba-bailar?

-sé que suena bien pinche marica, pero es que... esa canción me gusta y por lo general la bailaba con Rebecca mientras ambos cantábamos

-no me sé la parte de la chica, a decir verdad

-no es necesario que cantemos, podemos solo bailar, ¿Qué dices?

-e-está bien…- se puso de pie, tomó a Kyle de la cintura y él lo tomó del hombro, juntaron sus manos y comenzaron a bailar a un ritmo excelente, la canción continuó hasta que Stan notó como Kyle comenzaba a cantar

 _-"uuuhuu~ yeah… noche especial… que jamás tuvo igual, la llamamos Bella Notte…ven a mirar las estrellas brillar, esta linda bella notte"_ \- Stan sabía que la canción era un dueto ¿Kyle cantando con Craig? ¡Oh, no señor! Se armó de valor y comenzó a cantar

 _-"Bella notte…"_ \- Kyle sonrió sorprendido, pues no pensó que Stan se animaría a cantar, así que sin dejar de sonreír, siguió cantando

 _-"un amor a tu lado, encanto encontrarás…"_

 _-"porque la noche magia va a atraer… si de quien amas cerca estás….-_ cantaron a dúo en el momento en que Stan le daba una vuelta a Kyle y lo alejaba sin soltarle de la mano, luego lo atrajo nuevamente a él- _"¡Noche especial!_ _... cuando todo es ideal… adórame Bella..."_ \- cuando cantaron esa parte, Stan tomó a Kyle de la cintura, lo elevó y dio 3 vueltas, luego lo bajó y siguieron con su involuntario vals

 _-"Notte…"-_ canto Kyle solo

 _-"Bella Notte…"-_ continuó Stan

 _-"esta dulce Bella…Notte…"-_ acabaron juntos juntando su frentes, Kenny estaba detrás de un árbol tapándose la boca aguantando las ganas de gritar de la emoción

-esto… sin duda fue…

-divertido- interrumpió Kyle

-pues sí… es la salida más divertida que hemos tenido en toda la noche- dijeron sin dejarse de ver a los ojos

- _"¡Ay lo logré, ay lo logré, ay lo logré!"-_ pensó Kenny sin dejar de dar saltitos de emoción

-hey…-llamó alguien irrumpiendo su emocionante momento

-¿Qué?

-mi pago- dijo Craig extendiendo su mano

-¡Shhh!- no hables muy fuerte que los vas a interrumpir

-no me importa, quiero mi dinero

-bien, bien, aquí está- dijo entregándole 50 dólares

-y agradece que he cantado está noche para ellos, nunca canto para nadie

-lo sé, y te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi alta, tienes una hermosa voz

-gracias, ahora me largo

-bye…- vio como Craig se alejó hasta desaparecer, luego volvió su vista a sus amigos, que ahora estaban de nuevo con los pies en el agua y ahora Kyle recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Stan, prestó atención, pues escuchó como Kyle hablaba

-eres mi mejor amigo, no me gusta verte triste cada que Wendy rompe contigo

-lo sé… estoy cansado de llorar

-deberías dejarla atrás, esa relación no es muy sana que digamos

-tienes razón, pero por alguna razón siempre caigo rendido a ella cada que me pide con sus hermosos ojos que volvamos

-ella es hermosa, no lo dudo, pero no deberían estar juntos si ni tú ni ella se sentirán de acuerdo después

-sí…

-ojalá ya no quiera romper nunca con Cartman- Stan se separó un poco y miró a su amigo- así ya no tendrías el problema de verla y caer de nuevo… si es necesario, te llevaré al psicólogo

-no es necesario…

-¿No?

-no

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-porque al pareces ya he fijado mi cegada vista a alguien

-¡¿De verdad?!- preguntó separándose de él para verle con una sonrisa- ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-aún no creo de ser capaz de decirle a alguien quien es

-¿Ni siquiera a tu mejor amigo?

-ni siquiera a ti- dijo revolviéndole el cabello levantándose para luego correr

-¡Hey!- protestó y siguió a su querido amigo, cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo, tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, cayendo encima de Stan provocando que ambos giraran por una pequeña colina y terminando con Kyle encima de Stan, el segundo acarició un riso que se había escapado del gorro verde de Kyle

-mira el cielo…-Kyle obedeció y notó la cantidad enorme de estrellas que habían en el cielo, las que más llamaron la atención de Kyle fueron dos estrellas, al parecer las más luminosas de todas, juntas

-esas dos… son hermosas

-puedo verlas…-Kyle inconscientemente se acostó sobre el pecho de Stan y así ambos miraron y contaron estrellas alrededor de 4 horas. Hasta que por instinto juntaron sus manos y las entrelazaron-mi mamá me ha dicho que cuando dos personas ver una misma estrella al mismo tiempo quiere decir que fueron destinados a ser el alma gemela del otro

-tu mamá tiene razón, Stan…- murmuró -¡Mi madre!- dijo levantándose bruscamente

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa con ella?!

-¡Me va a matar, me dijo que regresara a las 10:00, 10:30 máximo!

-¡Mierda! ¡Debemos irnos!- Kyle asintió, se pusieron de nuevo sus zapatos y se alejaron casi corriendo del lago Stark. Caminaron a toda prisa hasta la residencia del pelirrojo, antes de entrar, Kyle miró a su mejor amigo

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí hasta que yo entre?

-debo asegurarme de que estarás bien hasta que entres

-eres el mejor, Stan, gracias…- dijo sonriéndole de una manera dulce y cálida, justo como lo había hecho horas atrás, luego se acercó al azabache y lo abrazó, en seguida besó su mejilla derecha y entró a su casa

Stan se quedó estático por unos minutos tocando su mejilla recién besada hasta que tras un parpadeo volvió al mundo y caminó pensando que esa había sido la mejor salida con su mejor amigo, ¿Por qué eso esa, no? Una simple salida de amigos, no una cita o algo así, porque en las citas por lo general la pareja iba al cine o a los parques a caminar o a los restaurantes a cenar… ¡¿A quién quería engañar?! ¡Claro que tuvo una cita con Kyle! Y la mejor de todas, pensó, no se había divertido tanto desde su primera cita con Wendy… Cuando regresó a su casa subió a su recámara y se recostó tranquilamente sin quitarse su traje, revisó su celular y descubrió 2 mensajes, uno de aquella personita que lo había hecho pasar una de las mejores noches que pudo haber deseado

" _-buenas noches…"-_ decía aquel mensaje

-que tengas dulces sueños- contestó

" _-los tendré, gracias por esta salida tan especial, hace mucho que no pasábamos ratos así"_ \- y tras ese mensaje, el contacto apareció como desconectado, Stan cerró los ojos y ahí fue cuando descubrió el segundo mensaje, abrió la aplicación… Kenny

" _-espero y se hayan divertido a lo lindo"-_ ¡Con que sí lo había planeado! ¡Ese metiche hijo de…! Bueno, debía aceptarlo, gracias a Kenny se había divertido demasiado, así que contestó

-muchas gracias, Kenny- y tras ese mensaje, otro más le llegó

" _-no me lo agradezcas, todo por mis queridos amigos"_

-aun así eres una vieja metiche y te patearé el trasero mañana que te vea

" _-amigo, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia"-_ Stan no respondió y lo dejó en "visto" preocupando al rubio, pues sabía que su amigo cumplía con sus amenazas y el que durmió con preocupación fue Kenny. Mientras que Stan aun despierto miraba el techo y recordaba todo lo que había pasado con su mejor amigo

-" _estrellas verás… en sus ojos brillas… esta linda Bella Notte"-_ cantaba Stan casi susurrando

 _-"toma el amor de quien ames… hoy lo puedes necesitar…"-_ cantaba Kyle desde su casa acostado mirando el techo, como si estuviesen conectados

 _-"para no caerte… nunca más, cuando saltes al soñar…"_

 _-"esta noche especial… cuando todo es ideal, esta dulce Bella…Notte"-_ cantaron al mismo tiempo sin saber que el otro lo acompañaba en aquel dueto

Sin dejar de cantar lograron quedarse dormidos, como si fuese una canción de cuna con la cual los 2 había caído en el país de los sueños y gracias a Dios soñaron con esa bella velada, claro, añadiendo unas escenas más, como cuando Stan estaba debajo de Kyle, éste se había acercado a besarle los finos labios, no como la primera vez que lo hizo, sino que el besó se intensificó, al ser mejores amigos, Kyle tuvo confianza para morderle el labio inferior y así explorar la boca de su mejor amigo, acariciando sus lenguas sin desesperación, como queriendo robarle el alma al otro, luego Stan lo recostaba sobre el paso sin separarse, Kyle pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Stan, y él recargándose con los antebrazos sobre el pasto fresco y verde, cuando se separaron, Kyle miró a Stan con dulzura

-te quiero

-yo no te quiero, Kyle…- los ojos del pelirrojo se hicieron tristes y su luz parecía apagarse, y en seguida, Stan depositó otro beso corto pero con ternura sobre la frente de Kyle- porque yo te amo…- ese comentario le había devuelto la luz a los ojos esmeralda de Kyle

El sueño duró un rato más, y Stan y Kyle parecían no querer despertarse, extrañamente se encontraban soñando lo mismo, pidiéndole a cualquier fuerza superior que no les interrumpiera aquel sueño perfecto, que no habrían querido tener con nadie que no fueran ellos. Sus suspiros eran tranquilos y cargados de una paz por estar soñando con la persona ideal que había cautivado sus corazones, Stan en todo el sueño se imaginó un mundo con solo él y Kyle, teniendo días como esos constantemente, mientras que Kyle soñaba con un viaje a un laberinto, en el cual estaba perdido y mientras tentaba con las manos las paredes se llegaba a topar con las de Stan para luego entrelazarlas y en seguida abrazarse, los dos sonreían, cosa que a sus padres les daba alegría mientras se preguntaban con qué cosa fantástica estarían soñando sus pequeños, sin saber que ambos habían tenido una _Bella Notte_

* * *

 **No sé ustedes, pero a mí me gustó, bien joto, bien cursi pero debo admitirles que lágrimas salían de mis ojitos pizpiretos al escribirlo y releerlo y más al escuchar la canción mientras tanto.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo!**


	3. Kiss the boy

**Buenos días, tardes o noches, vengo con otro capítulo cursi pero lindo de este fanfic. Espero y se diviertan o suspiren por tales escenas pues… románticas, o si eres de los(as) que se encuentran en la** _ **friendzone**_ **muéstrenles este capítulo, a ver si así siguen en la** _ **friendoze, mascotazone, brotherzone**_ **y otras** _ **zone**_

 _ ***Los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, suerte en el intento de salir de la zone en la que se encuentren ¡Suerte! (NosegarantizanadaderechosreservadosResistanceS.A)**_

* * *

Stan abría sus párpados lentamente mientras sus ojos eran cegados por los primeros rayos de sol que penetraban en la ventana, se levantó con pereza, se estiró y frotó sus ojos para despejarse y entrar al baño para lavarse, al verse en el espejo, se notó más fresco, sonrió para sí mismo y velozmente se vistió y bajó lleno de energía al comedor, su amorosa madre le dejó el plato con waffles preparados y un vaso con jugo de naranja, Stan comía rápidamente

-hey, hey, espera, campeón, te puedes atragantar- dijo Randy sentándose a un lado de su hijo- ¿Por qué tan animado el día de hoy, hijo?

-sí, ayer estabas muy decaído y cansado, ¿Se puede saber con qué soñaba mi pequeño?- preguntó sonriente su madre mirándolo

-de seguro estaba soñando algo marica con su mejor amigo- dijo su hermana antes de llevarse una cucharada de su cereal a la boca

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó serio su padre

-ah… e-este… ¡No!... e-era… ¡Con una carrera fórmula 1!

-de seguro habrás ganado, hijo

-¡Así es, papá!

-¡Ese es mi hijo!

-bueno, me voy

-pero Stanley, es muy temprano, ¿Seguro que tus amigos ya estarán en la parada esperándote?

" _-¿Seguro? ¡Al mil por ciento!"_ sí, mamá, quedé con Kyle y Kenny

-está bien, vete con cuidado

-sí- besó la mejilla de su madre, tomó su mochila y salió disparado

Corrió como si estuviese Hilary Duff esperándolo en la parada y al ver la señal de "Stop" miró que también una gorra verde se aproximaba a toda velocidad, encontrándose con el rostro de su amigo totalmente sonriente. Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar, frenaron de golpe para evitar chocar y darse en la maceta, los ánimos de los 2 cayeron al descubrir a Kenny y Cartman en la parada, joder, el momento en que pensaban podrían estar solos fue arruinado por un rubio pervertido y un gordo maldito

-wow, tranquilos, no es como si fuesen a perder el bus, si llega dentro de 20 minutos- rio Kenny

-e-es que mi teléfono marcó mal la hora- se excusó Stan

-y a-a mí Ike me dijo que se me había hecho tarde

-ah ese Ike, es todo un loquillo- dijo Kenny con sarcasmo

-¿Y por qué el gordo está aquí tan temprano?- preguntó Kyle con ligera molestia en su voz

-ah, yo le dije que viniera conmigo- contestó Kenny

-además yo sí soy puntual, no como tú, judío de mierda

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-ya van a empezar…-habló el rubio pasando su mano por la frente, en eso, Stan tomó del brazo a su amigo rubio y se alejaron un poco

-¡¿Qué carajos estabas pensando?!- preguntó molestó el azabache

-¿De qué hablas?

-tú y Cartman nunca se caracterizan por llegar a la parada antes que Kyle o yo

-es verdad

-¡¿Y por qué están aquí?! Tú fuiste el maldito que ayer nos organizó una cita cuando perfectamente sabías que yo no quería estar a solas con él en esos momentos

-¿Te enojaste? Y yo que pensé que habían tenido una _Bella Notte_

-¡No lo repitas en frente de Kyle!

-no estamos con él, además, ¿Me equivoco o no tuviste la mejor noche de tu vida?

-bueno, debo admitirte que me gustó, te lo dije ayer

-¿Y por qué ahora estás molesto?

-porque yo quería estar a solas con Kyle

-oh ¿Es eso? Dios, siento tanto haber arruinado este momento, pero de verdad quería ver tu expresión y rostro frescos

-bueno, ahora ya me viste, pero has hecho que perdiera una gran oportunidad

-lo siento, de verdad. Si quieres yo puedo…

-no, no puedes, ya has hecho suficiente con lo de ayer

-pero ve que bien resultó mi plan

-…. ¡No lo hagas!- y después de eso regresaron con sus otros 2 amigos que todavía estaban discutiendo- Cartman deja en paz a Kyle de una buena vez

-oh, lamento haber molestado a tu novia- cuando los chicos estaban a punto de responder, el autobús llegó y los 4 tomaron asiento, Stan al lado de su mejor amigo por supuesto

" _-tengo que hacer algo para que estos 2 se enamoren y anden de una buena vez"_ -prensaba Kenny frotándose la barbilla

Llegaron a la escuela y ni Stan ni Kyle tocaban el tema de la noche que tuvieron anteriormente, se dedicaban a mandarse notas en clases preguntando cuando volverían a salir, a qué hora, a dónde y cosas por el estilo, pero los pobres no contaban con que Kenny había leído sus notas cada que las pasaban. Entonces al rubio se le prendió el foco y comenzó a planear otra cita supliendo el plan anterior, mandándole un mensaje a Butter diciéndole: _"Cancela las almejas, tengo un nuevo plan"._ En el almuerzo Stan y Kyle platicaban animadamente sobre cosas diferidas, Kenny al ver toda esa energía positiva sonrió de lado

-¡Chicos!- llamó- ¿Qué les parece si esta noche vamos a dar un paseo? Total, es viernes

-no sé, Kenny, le prometí a Ike jugar hockey con él- dudó el pelirrojo

-y yo debo terminar un trabajo de artes que me encargó la maestra

-bueno… ¡Cancelen!

-no quiero que Ike se ponga triste

-y yo no quiero reprobar

-a ver a ver, Kyle, vas a jugar con tu hermano en la tarde, y salimos en la noche, y Stan, el trabajo es para el lunes, lo puedes iniciar el sábado, aparte de que no es muy grande el trabajo por cierto

-mi mamá me regañó ayer por llegar tarde, no sé si me deje salir hoy

-dile que vas a estar en mi casa y que llevarás tu teléfono para que llame cuando se preocupe, créeme, así caen todas las madres

-es que…

-¡Anden!- pidió rogándoles como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche

-bien- aceptó Kyle- ¡Pero si mi mamá no me deja, no me reclames!

-¡Hecho!... ¿Y tú, Stan?- el azabache suspiró resignado

-ok…

-¡Genial! Entonces hoy los espero en mi casa a las 8:00

-vale- asintieron juntos los mejores amigos

Las clases siguieron con naturalidad, Stan y Kyle estando más juntos que de costumbre, mientras que Kyle se notaba más relajado, Stan se veía más alegre y fresco, por lo que sus amigos lo veían extrañados, pues por lo general tardaba d semanas de recuperarse cada que rompía con Wendy. Stan se preguntaba cuál sería el plan nuevo de Kenny… tal vez en un momento haría que se besaran… o tal vez lo dejaría en un cuarto oscuro… ¿Y si los más probable era que los dejara solo como la otra vez?... no… Kenny no repetía las cosas, declarándose original y no repetitivo, así que suspiró relajado, tal vez esa noche sería normal, así que sonrió y espero con tranquilidad la noche. Mientras tanto, Kyle se encontraba jugando con su hermanito en el estadio de hockey

-¿Entonces Kenny lo invitó a salir esta noche a ti y a Stan?- preguntó Ike quitándole el disco a Kyle para llevarlo a portería

-sí, pero temo que nos engañe como ayer y nos termine dejando solos

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Stan y tú son mejores amigos, yo daría lo que fuera por pasar un rato a solas con Firkle, estar con mujeres todo el tiempo te puede cansar

-sí, pero no entiendes lo que pasa

-entendería si me lo explicaras- dijo golpeando el disco para anotarl su hermano, Kyle se acercó a la portería para sacar el disco y comenzar a jugar

-me gustaría, pero no quiero que pienses mal de tu hermano mayor- dijo llevando el disco a la portería de su hermanito

-¿Por qué pensar mal? Has hecho muchas cosas y sin embargo sigues siendo como un modelo a seguir para mí

-bueno… el otro día Wendy rompió con Stan

-aha, otra vez

-sí, y para levantarle el ánimo le hablé de que Wendy no es la única en el mundo

-entiendo- habló adueñándose del disco

-y en una de esas pues… lo besé- al decir eso, Ike se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a anotar

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- preguntó burlón

-fue para llegar a un punto

-aha, sí, claro…-contestó igual de burlón volviendo a jugar

-en serio… ahora Kenny cree que Stan y yo nos gustamos o algo así

-¿Y no?

-no…-contestó dudando

-eso no me sonó una afirmación clara

-Ike, no quiero hablar de eso

-ok, está bien. Solo digo que Stan me agrada mucho

-¿Y con eso qué quieres decir?

-oh, nada, nada… Sigamos jugando- Kyle lo miró con duda, más sin embargo siguió jugando

El juego había terminado co favor de Ike, mientras caminaron a casa, Ike y Kyle sacaron a tema la noche anterior que Kyle había salido con Stan, y todo quedó en duda cuando Ike le comentó a su hermano que no le importara qué dijeran los demás, él debía elegir con quien estar y que no era nada malo que alguien se enamorara de otro alguien aunque tuviesen el mismo sexo…Cuando Stan caminaba a la casa de su rubio y metiche amigo, se tomó la libertad de pasar por Kyle, caminaron hablando de las últimas películas que habían salido a cines, así hasta llegar a casa de Kenny, que los recibió alegre, salieron y caminaron hasta llegar al lago Stark, el azabache comenzaba a dudar de haber salido esa noche…

-Kenny…

-¿Dime?

-¿Me puedes decir a qué hemos venido aquí?

-no sé… creo que es una noche hermosa, ¿No crees, Kyle?

-pues… sí, supongo…

-subamos al bote de allá

-¿Y cómo para qué?

-me gusta como se ve el cielo con el reflejo en el agua, y me gustaría apreciarlo más de cerca- los mejores amigos miraron con duda pero al final resolvieron a subirse al bote, el primero en subir fue Kyle, seguido de Stan y cuando Kenny estuvo cerca de subirse, empujó "accidentalmente" el bote que se empezó a alejar lentamente

-¡Ke-Kenny!- llamó el pelirrojo

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Qué hago chicos?!- fingió preocupado el rubio- ¡Ya sé, voy por una cuerda!

-¡No, no, Kenny! ¡Kenny!- gritaba desesperado Stan, inútilmente pues Kenny se alejó corriendo y lo peor del caso, es que el maldito bote no tenía remos ¿Así cómo putas regresaba a la orilla? Remar con los brazos no serviría de nada, el bote era algo pesado y por ende, difícil de impulsar, no les quedó de otra que alejarse en medio del lago

-entonces…-comenzó Kyle para quitar el silencio

-¿Hm?

-ayer… ¿No te dijeron nada por llegar tarde?

-no, mamá y papá se la pasaron asesinándose en Minecraft

-¿Siguen jugando?

-tal parece… ¿Y a ti?

-mi mamá me dijo que si volvía a irme sin siquiera contestar el teléfono me reprendería duramente

-¿Y cómo es que pudiste venir hoy?

-le dije que estaría contigo y Kenny toda la noche

-¿Entonces no vas a volver a tu casa esta noche?

-no, dije que sería nuestra "Guys Night"

-bendita sea esta noche

-tú lo has dicho- ambos rieron tras esa pequeña conversación

-es extraño que no haya sonado tu teléfono

-sí, también me sorprende… pero agradezco que no haya siquiera un mensaje

-¡Uych! Estos no van a hacer nada si no los pinches motivo- dijo Kenny observándolos detrás de un árbol

-oye- inició Stan- ¿Esta noche no irá a cantar Craig, verdad?

-no creo… como me ha contado solo canta de lunes a jueves

-ah, menos mal

-¿No te gusta su voz?

-no es eso, canta bien… es solo que mientras estoy contigo, siento que nos distrae la música

-tienes razón

-ammm… ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer y dejamos inconcluso?- esa pregunta produjo nervios en el pelirrojo, haciéndolo temblar y sonrosarse un poco de los pómulos

-a-ah… e-eso… b-bueno… la-lamento si te molesté con eso

-¡No! No… digo… no me molestó, pero ¿Sabes? Desde el día en que estábamos en mi casa, cuando lloré por Wendy y tú de repente me subiste de algún modo el ánimo por haberme pues… besa…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas pos unos bongos y unos cuantos malditos violines- no… no, por favor esa no…- murmuró para sí el azabache

 _-"él está, ahí sentado frente a ti… no te ha dicho nada aún, pero algo te atrae… Sin saber por qué te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya"_

-¿No dijiste que solo ensayaba de lunes a viernes?- preguntó nervioso Stan

-al parecer me mintió

-de cualquier forma… ha-hay que… ¡Hay que hablar de lo que pasó ayer!

-Stan, ya te pedí perdón por lo que te hice, si te molesté por lo del beso, ya te dije que si no te gustan esas cosas…

-no, no, no es nada de eso

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Recuerdas ahora que ayer en el restaurante te platiqué del problema que tiene mi primo?

-sí, si me acuerdo, ¿Ya está bien?

-no, el problema no era de él

-déjate de rodeos y dime qué quieres decirme- Stan se armó por completo de valor y tomando las manos de su amigo entre las suyas suspiró profundamente

-que tras ese beso, no he dejado de pensar en ti- Kyle abrió sus ojos completamente por tal sorpresa

-¿Có-cómo dices?...

 _-"Shala la, la, la, la, ¿Qué pasó?, él no se atrevió y no lo besará…_ -Kyle se encontraba en shock y no se atrevía a hablar- _Shala la, la, la, la, que horror, que lastima me da ya que lo perderá…_

-ahora soy yo el que lamente incomodarte, pero tenía que decirte esto, si no, el incómodo sería yo, porque estaría engañándome a mí mismo diciéndome que no me gustas y me haces sentir ciertas cosas con solo verte

-S-Stan… te-te juro que no sé qué decir, no me lo esperaba

-sí, esto es algo repentino e inesperado

-es verdad… es muy… inesperado…

-¿No es así el amor, acaso?

-p-pues…

-no hace falta que te muestres tímido, tú y yo sabíamos que esto podría pasar algún día

-ne-necesitaría pensarlo, de todas formas

 _-"pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes… no ha dicho nada y no lo hará si no lo besas ya…"_

 _-_ esa es tu decisión, Kyle, y respetaré el espacio que necesites y el tiempo para pensar, ahora que ya no me interesa Wendy, no tendré ojos para nadie más que para ti. Eres muy especial, pero si no deseas estar conmigo, lo entenderé, solo que no quisiera perder tu amistad por esta extraña intromisión

-Stan, eres el mejor amigo que alguien pudiese desear y el hecho de que te me declararas valientemente sin siquiera importante que seamos del mismo sexo hace que me sienta… de algún modo… feliz

-eso es lo que quiero hacer toda la vida, mantenerte de una u otra forma feliz- se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron mutuamente y se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sintieron la respiración del otro chocar contra sus propios labios entrecerrando sus ojos

 _-"Bésalo… bésalo… bésalo…"_

-¡Bésalo!- gritó Kenny tomando a Craig del cuello para zarandearlo desde la orilla del río detrás de un árbol, ganándose un puñetazo en el ojo por parte del azabache sin dejar de cantar

 _-"Bésalo…."_ -los ojos cerrados, dejando que sus corazones hablaran, sus respiraciones chocando, Stan y Kyle se encontraban a escaso centímetros cuando extrañamente el bote se movió bruscamente haciendo que en vez de chocar sus bocas, chocaran sus cabezas arruinando totalmente el momento

-¡Agh, cabrón! ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Stan sobándose la frente mirando a todos lados descubriendo que de tras de él había una cuerda atada a una parte del bote, habían tirado de esa cuerda moviendo el bote provocando desequilibrio y por ende ese golpe

-no sé… alguien se está yendo- dijo señalando a una persona vestida toda de gris escapando de aquella escena

-¿Qué cara…?- preguntó Kenny levantándose- ¿Qué arruinó el momento?

-al parecer alguien que los odia- contestó Craig encendiendo un cigarrillo

-pero… ¿Quién?

-y yo que sé, quiero mi dinero

-¡Y dale con eso! Como si ayudar al prójimo no fuese recompensa suficiente

-el prójimo me vale tres hectáreas de verga, dame mi dinero

-bien, bien- contestó molesto entregándole 50 dólares- gracias por tu ayuda

-sí, como sea…- dijo alejándose junto con los músicos que ayudaron al fondo, Kenny se sacudió la tierra de su abrigo, tomó una cuerda y llegó con sus amigos

-¡Chicos, chicos, traje la cuerda!- gritó viendo cómo sus amigos llegaban de nuevo a la orilla del otro lado del lago gracias a que tiraron de la que ya estaba amarrada al bote

-¿Y ya para qué?- contestó Stan molesto llegando con el rubio

-es que no la encontraba, la ferretería ya estaba cerrada

-¿Por qué tienes un moretón en el ojo?

-a-ah… ¿E-esto?...- preguntó cubriendo su ojo con la mano derecha- e-es que… me pelee con una señora por esta cuerda

-Kenny, éste es un tendedero- dijo el pelirrojo analizando el objeto

-ah... con razón no quería dármela

-tsk… Vámonos ya a casa de Kenny a dormir

-vale…-los 3 caminaron a casa del rubio sin decir palabra alguna, sin embargo, Stan y Kyle se preguntaban contantemente ¿Quién había arruinado ese momento? Seguramente un pervertido. No teniendo a quien culpar, se resignaron a dormir con la duda

* * *

 **Que misterio, ¿No? xDD Espero que este capítulo sirva para salir de esa horrible** _ **zone**_ **en la que se encuentren, aun así repito, NO garantizo nada :equisde:**


	4. I was made for lovin' you

**Buenos días, gente y genta, espero y les haya servido el capítulo anterior, sino, aquí hay otra opción, claro, si tienes amigos como los de Stan y Kyle… y si hay una feria por tu ciudad… o si hay oportunidades como esta… sino tienes ninguna de las anteriores, lo siento.**

 ***** _ **Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone***_

* * *

El día siguiente, sábado por la mañana, Kenny se levantó primero, descubriendo que sus amigos habían juntado sus bolsas de dormir para estar más juntos, el rubio sonrió y se acostó fingiendo dormir, cuando realmente tenía el oído agudizado y la vista de águila. Notó el lento abrir de ojos de Stan y Kyle simultáneamente, seguida de una sonrisa por parte de ambos

-buen día- dijo Kyle dulcemente

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-bien, y más por ser tu rostro lo primero que mis ojos ven

-unos ojos preciosos

-Stan... De lo que ayer pasó...

-no tienes que decirlo. Si no quieres que nadie se entere de lo nuestro...

-no es eso... Es que todavía no sé si habrá un "nuestro"

-entonces... Eso quiere decir...

-sí, necesito más tiempo para pensar

-¡Ay parfavor!- habló Kenny levantándose- ¿Después de una noche tan bonita como la de ayer sigues con tus putas dudas?

-¿Tú sabes... lo que pasó?

-ammm... No...- Kyle entonces se levantó, dobló y guardó su bolsa de dormir y camino a la puerta

-aunque te enojes, no puedo iniciar una relación así como así

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-soy... Yo- contestó antes de salir

-Kenny...-habló Stan- agradezco grandemente que quieras ayudarme con Kyle. Pero te pediría que me dejaras a mí idear mi cita con Kyle, quizá si logro que se dé cuenta que lo nuestro puede funcionar

-¿Idear tu propia cita?... Bien... ¡Pero si logran algo quiero ser el primero en enterarme!

-serás el primero, lo prometo- dijo sonriéndole- supongo que ya debo irme

-está bien, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela

-sí...

Kyle se encontraba en su casa desayunando tranquilamente tratando de analizar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior -nuevamente- ¿Estaría bien estar con su mejor amigo? Digo, ya sabía que era correspondido pero no sabía si era capaz de hacer lo mismo, tal vez si siquiera lo intentara, aunque sea para saber si lo que sentía era real, un momento, ¡Si estaba seguro! Sabía que amaba a Stan, entonces escarbando más en el asunto descubrió el problema original, el cual le erizaba la piel con tan solo pensarlo... Sabe que diría su mamá al enterarse de que su precioso y perfecto hijo saliera "volteado" Repentinamente fue sacado de su mente al notar que su madre lo llamaba

-Kyle

-¡Di-dime!

-solo preguntaba como dormiste ayer con tus amigos

-bien...-cuando dijo esa simple palabra, el tono de notificación de Whatsapp llamó su atención

-¿Quién es, hijo?

-Stan, dice que si salimos hoy a la feria

-ah no, jovencito, ¿3 días seguidos quieres salir? No, tú no eres un vago. Además Ike se quedará a dormir en casa de su amiguito Firkle y no quiero andar preocupada por los 2

-anda, mamá, si me dejas salir hoy, no te molestaré más

-Sheila, déjalo salir, total es sábado y la juventud busca diversión- apoyó el hombre, luego se acercó al oído de su esposa- además, si no están ninguno de nuestros hijos aquí, podemos "jugar" hace mucho que no soy el hombre del UPS y estoy seguro de que extrañas tu "paquete"- la mujer río ante tal insinuación, después mirando a sus hijos sonriente les dijo

-está bien, pero si les llamo, quiero que me conteste a la primera, sino iré por ustedes, no importa donde estén

-está bien, mamá- comentaron alegres los chicos

-¿A qué hora irán?

-me dijo Firkle que me veía a mí, a Karen y a Ruby en la entrada de la escuela a las 6:00

-y a mí me acaba de decir Stan que vendrá a las 7:00 por mí

-me parece bien

-Ike, ¿Quieres jugar Gods of War mientras tanto?- preguntó el pelirrojo a su hermanito

-claro- ambos dieron un último sorbo a su tazón de cereal que solo contenía poca leche y se retiraron al cuarto de Kyle- ¿Cómo te fue ayer con tus amigos?- preguntó tomando el mando

-bien

-¿Bien? Discúlpame hermano, pero para haber llegado hoy en la mañana con una cara totalmente fresca y descansada no creo que solo te haya ido "bien"- hubo silencio- ¿Se te declaró?

-pues... Sí

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

-que no estaba seguro

-Kyle, no seas estúpido- dijo algo molesto Ike pausando el juego

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué te encanta hacerte del rogar, eh?

-no es eso

-¿Y entonces?

-es mamá... ¿Y si se enoja?

-será su problema, tienes mi apoyo y el de papá

-sigo dudando...

-bueno, a ver qué pasa esta noche en la feria- jugaron por un par de horas más hasta que el momento de Ike para irse llegó- Ahora debo irme... No se te olvide todo lo que hablamos en la tarde

-no, Ike. Y gracias- su hermanito sonrió y se fue. Kyle se metió a bañar y elegir un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca y por último su acostumbrado saco naranja y confiable gorro verde. Solo esperó la hora indicada para que su mejor amigo llegase por él, que no tardó mucho. A las 7:00 en punto el timbre de la puerta ya sonaba

"-Kyle, cielo, ya llegó Stan"- llamó la progenitora del pelirrojo desde la sala, no tardó Kyle en llegar- cuídamelo mucho, Stan, ahí te lo encargo

-sí, señora Broflovski, ya sabe que se lo traigo a las 2:00 hora acordada con su señor esposo, el señor Broflovski

-ah, con el paso del tiempo te has vuelto un caballero

-ya, mamá, parece como si fuese la primera cita de una chica con su primer amor

-lo siento, cielo. Bueno, te espero a las 2:00

-sí, mamá

Se acercaron al coche del azabache y en él llegaron a una feria, en el estacionamiento se encontraban Kenny, Butters, Craig y su team esperándolos para poder entrar a la feria y acceder a las atracciones. Una vez que entraron, Kenny optó por ir a la montaña rusa, todos agradecieron no haber comido nada durante un buen rato antes del juego... Excepto Clyde que había comido 4 sabrosísimos tacos al pastor, 2 de bisteque y medio taco de choriso con papas y por ende, bajó vomitando como fuente. Mientras lo esperaban fuera del baño portátil, Kenny notó que Stan y Kyle estaban algo alejados mirando un lado que daba para el bosque

-chicos, hay que hacer algo para que Stan y Kyle terminen juntos

-¿Por qué habría que ayudarles?- preguntó Craig

-porque son nuestros amigos

-míos no

-oh, vamos, Craig, no seas así

-sí, además, su tensión sexual molesta- "apoyó" en cierta forma Token

-¿Ves?

-no me importan Stan y Kyle, pero sin duda, jode mucho el verlos parecer pareja y no serlo…-dijo pensativo Craig- ah… está bien, te ayudaré con tu estúpido plan

-pues, mi "estúpido" plan, acabará con los problemas amorosos de ese par de dos

-¿Y-y qué sugieres, Kenny?- preguntó tímidamente Butters

-hagamos que pasen tiempo juntos en este lugar, en juegos como la casa del terror, la rueda de la fortuna, el barco, los carritos chocones, el rock and roll, la montaña rusa, el...

-sí, sí, entendemos- en eso salió Clyde ya más relajado

-Dios, no debí comer tanto

-es verdad, ¡Hey, Stan, Kyle!- ambos jóvenes voltearon y se acercaron a sus amigos- ¿Qué les parece si ahora vamos a la casa del terror?

-no por favor, más atracciones fuertes no- pidió Clyde cubriendo su boca para evitar el vómito

-¿Y si tú, Tweek y Butters van a caminar por ahí? Así sirve que tú y Tweek no sufren de estrés por la casa del terror

-n-no es mala idea, Clyde- apoyó el rubio

-en media hora si ya estás bien, vamos a los carritos chocones, ¿De acuerdo?

-está bien...

Tras ese ligero acuerdo, el resto de los muchachos caminaron al juego indicado por el rubio. Cada uno se situó al lado de un compañero, Craig con Kenny y Stan con Kyle, Token optó por no subir, pues esa atracción no había llamado su atención en lo absoluto. Cuando entraron, la canción de "El Exorcista" comenzó a sonar, apareciendo de repente un electro robot de Regan girando su cabeza y vomitando cosa verde -líquido que no llegó a los pasajeros- ahí Kenny cerró los ojos, mientras que Craig le mostraba el dedo medio y en el carro de atrás -el de Stan y Kyle- el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro de terror y Stan dio un ligero salto. Luego llegaron a una especie de matadero, con vacas y puercos -algunos reales y otros muertos, claro que no eran de verdad los muertos-, miraron a la derecha según un cartel, ahí vieron a Cara de Cuero corriendo a ellos elevando su motosierra al aire; Kenny, naturalmente se hizo bolita y Craig giró los ojos y en el otro carrito, Kyle se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos, acción imitada por su mejor amigo. En lo que parecía ser el último tortuoso y escalofriante escenario, se hallaban como en una habitación y en el fondo una mecedora se movía, cuando acercaron un poco su rostro para ver, salió la vieja de El Conjuro gritando horriblemente, haciendo que Kenny se desmayara, lo que obligó a Craig sostenerlo, y Stan se cubrió en el pecho de Kyle y éste abrazó la espalda de Stan y bajó su rostro para cubrirlo en el gorro del azabache

Al bajar del juego, Stan y Kyle salieron algo temblorosos, y Craig con Kenny en brazos; llegaron a una mesa dónde los esperaba Token, Craig sentó a Kenny y lo recostó en su pecho

-¿Por cuánto más seguirá inconsciente?- preguntó Kyle tomando de su refresco

-ni idea... McCormick...-llamaba Craig dando pequeñas bofetadas al rubio- McCormick, despierta

-mmgh... ¿Dó-dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

-pasa que eres un cobarde, viste a la bruja estúpida de El Conjuro y te desmayaste- contestó Craig apartándolo de su pecho

-ah... Es que nunca pensé que la casa esa fuera a dar mucho miedo

-debo admitir que fue divertido- dijo Stan riendo

-ho-hola chicos- saludó Butters llegando a la mesa junto con sus otros amigos

-hola, ¿Ya estás mejor?- le preguntó Token a Clyde

-sí, el aire me sentó de maravilla

-¿Listos para ir a los carros chocones?

-Sí- contestaron todos sonriendo

-¿Carros chocones? Oh no, ¿Y si en una de esas salgo volando y caigo en medio de los carros y soy arroyado? ¡Dios mío, morir es mucha presión!

-tra-tanquilo, Tweek, si quieres me su-subo contigo

-e-está bien...

En aquel juego, todos tomaron compañero nuevamente, Stan y Kyle, Butters y Tweek, Kenny con Craig y Token con Clyde, así comenzaron a jugar, Kenny ya había planeado aquello cautelosamente, entonces haciendo una seña con las manos, todos chocaron el carrito donde se encontraban Stan y Kyle al mismo tiempo, haciendo que los cuerpos de estos se juntaras hasta sentir sus mejillas unidas, a la primera lo tomaron como un incidente, pero a la tercera vez que casi hace que Kyle terminara en las piernas de Stan, se dieron cuenta que era una especie de complot. Cuando bajaron, Clyde empujó "accidentalmente" a Kyle, provocando que estuviese a punto de caer, por lo cual su mejor amigo lo evitó tomándolo de la cadera con un brazo y del pecho con el otro

-cuidado, Clyde- dijo Stan sin soltar a su amigo

-perdón, fue accidente

-sí, claro- contestó sarcástico soltando al pelirrojo

-¡Ahora vamos al barco, vamos al barco!

-Kenny, Clyde se siente mal, apenas se recuperó ¿Y ya quieres que vuelva el desayuno de antier?- preguntó Stan teniendo piedad por su castaño y glotón amigo

-no importa, Stan, disfrutemos esta noche entre los puros cuates- contestó Clyde

-¿Seguro, amigo?

-sí

Le dedicó una última mirada desconfiada, que fue contrarrestada por una sonrisa. Así que todos –sí, incluidos Butters y Tweek- fueron al barco, como era de esperarse, Stan y Kyle se sentaron juntos, el juego como es costumbre de todos, inició lento con el movimiento suave, pronto se oyó un rechinido –No sé en el lugar dónde vives, pero dónde yo vivo si rechina el juego es porque el maldito dará más fuerte- todos tomaron el fierro fuertemente, cuando se elevó más, Stan y Kyle se tomaron de las manos, una vez más rechinó el barco, dando más fuerte y levantando un poco a la gente de sus asientos, Kenny tomó a Craig de la mano igualmente, el azabache no dijo nada, solo abrió los ojos, no sabiendo si era por aquel contacto o por los escalofríos que le provocaba el juego. En una última rechinada, el juego dio más fuerte haciendo que los pasajeros sintieran que estaban a punto de dar vuelta completa, por ende obligando a Stan y Kyle a entrelazar fuertemente sus manos. Al fin el juego se fue deteniendo lentamente y una vez detenido, Clyde bajó a buscar el bote de basura más cercano, Tweek salió más nervioso y despeinado, Token salió riendo al igual que Stan y Kyle

-díganme, ¿No fue divertido el mendigo barco?

-sí, fue divertido- contestó Stan riendo

-se nota su felicidad al estar juntos- habló Token señalando las manos unidas de los Súper Mejores Amigos, haciéndolos sonrojar y soltarse inmediatamente- tranquilos, ya todos sabemos que se aman

-Token no digas tonterías- dijo Kyle con nerviosismo

-a-además, los amigos se toman de las manos, ¡Mi-mira a Craig y a Kenny!- gritó Stan apuntando a Kenny y a Craig tomados de las manos sin separarlas aunque hayan sido mencionados

-¿Y? Como dijo Stan, los amigos se toman de las manos a veces, ¿Verdad, Craig?

-sí, y estando así, me doy cuenta de una cosa- contestó con voz cariñosa y una sonrisa

-¡¿De verdad?!- preguntó Kenny emocionado- ¿De qué te diste cuenta?

-¡Que te suda la mano!- gritó cambiando su tono dulce de voz a uno molesto soltando rápidamente al rubio para frotarse la mano en su abrigo para tratar de secarla, Kenny suspiró desanimado- ¿Podemos ir a otro juego ya?- preguntó revisando su mano ahora seca

-ah, sí… ¡Vamos al Rock and Roll!- dijo alegre de nuevo Kenny

-¡Vamos!

-no… no… más… vueltas…- dijo entrecortadamente Clyde separando apenas su rostro del bote de la basura

-bueno, que Clyde no vaya

-no podemos dejarlo solo

-ah, vamos, Si Token se quedó fuera cuando fuimos a la casa del terror

-tiene razón, chicos… ustedes vayan… yo… me quedaré aquí tomando aire fresco

Se encogieron de brazos y se dirigieron al Rock and Roll, de nuevo se sentaron por parejas, pero los asientos al estar un poco más largos, permitió que Token, Butters y Tweek se sentaran juntos, Kenny y Craig en otro y Stan y Kyle enfrente de ellos. Las vueltas comenzaron acompañadas por " _I was made for lovin' you"_ de Kiss, haciendo que Stan se tomara del puente de la nariz ¿Qué acaso es mes de los enamorados indirectos o qué carajo? El juego comenzó a girar más rápido haciendo que Kyle comenzara a pegarse más a Stan sin que él pudiese evitarlo, tratando de resistir sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas de la agarradera

-¡Mierda, saldré volando!- gritó el pelirrojo

-¡No lo permitiré!- contestó rodeando el torso de Kyle para atraerlo y para colocar su mano en la agarradera nuevamente sujetándose él y a Kyle al mismo tiempo- ¡Listo!

-¡Oh Dios, esto es increíble!- gritó Kenny posicionado en su lugar correctamente- I was madre for lovin' you baby, you were made for lovin' me!- cantaba gritando alegremente levantando las manos

-¡McComick! ¡¿Estás idiota?! ¡Sujétate o saldrás del juego y morirás!

-oh, Craig, ¡En estos juegos nadie sale herido!- Craig siguió desconfiando, por lo tanto imitó la acción de Stan, salvo que en vez de rodear el torso, rodeó los hombros del rubio- ¿Qué haces?

-¡Evitando que mueras, imbécil!

-Kyle, abre los ojos- pidió Stan- la vista mientras das vueltas es grandiosa

-no quiero

-¡Mira allá, hay un puerco con sombrero!- Kyle abrió los ojos emocionado mirando la dirección de su amigo, encontrándose con los ópalos del azabache y este con las esmeraldas de Kyle- tus ojos brillan

-y los tuyos igual…- dijo sonriente. Por un momento se desconectaron del mundo y fueron juntando sus labios, tan cerca estaban, que de nuevo fueron interrumpidos por el mismo juego que comenzó a dar vueltas de reversa

-I was made for lovin' you baby, you were made for lovin' me!- escucharon sorpresivamente a Kenny y Craig gritar y cantar mientras iban de reverso, se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron

-And i can't get enough of you baby, can you get enough of me?!- cantaron a dúo, contagiando a los demás que iban en el juego mientras levantaban los brazos

-Kyle, este juego ha sido uno de los mejores…

-te apoyo- contestó sonriente

-¡Kenny, deja de moverte!

-¡No seas aburrido y diviértete aunque sea una noche!

-¡No si te mueres, rubio pendejo!

-¡Eres un jodido aburrido! I can't get enough!- siguió cantando valiéndole lo que Craig decía

-¡Al menos no moriré mientras canto!

-¡Me vale madres, yo canto porque YOLO!

-¿Yolo?

-¡Sí, YOLO swag, madafaka nigga bitch!- gritó haciendo el ademán de mover la parte superior de su cuerpo, bailando moviendo los hombros y la cabeza rítmicamente- ¡Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do!

¡Kenny, cállate, maldita sea!

-¡No quiero y no lo haré! I was made for lovin' you baby, you were made for lovin' me!

-and i can't get enough of you baby, can you get enough of me?!- siguieron cantando Stan y Kyle juntos

-I was made!- gritó volteando a verlos y señalándolos

-you were made!- cantaron señalándolo igual

-i can't get enough!- siguió Kenny

-no i can't get enough!

-I was…- en ese momento, las 3 voces se cortaron al igual que la canción, entonces inició _"Togheter forever"_ de Rick Astley

-¿Qué pasó?...- se preguntó el rubio

-if there's anything you need, all you have to do is say…- cantaba Craig lo más bajo posible, inevitablemente lo escuchó Kenny

-no sabía que te gustaba esa canción

-no te importa

-¿Tienes que ser muy cortante conmigo?

-sí

-oh…

El juego siguió y siguió hasta que terminaron las 3 canciones, la de Kiss, Rick Astley y por último una de Pedro Marin, llamada "Aire" la cual cantaban los adultos del juego con mucha enjundia. Al finalizar el juego, salieron caminando con dificultad por la gran cantidad de vueltas que dieron, pues por el gran ánimo que mostraban, les regalaron 3 minutos más de diversión. Cuando se compusieron y fueron con Clyde, quien degustaba un rico hot dog, pensaban cuál sería el último juego en el que subirían para finalizar con esa divertidísima noche

-opino que vayamos de nuevo a la montaña rusa- dijo Token

-¡Sí!- apoyó Clyde dando saltitos de alegría

-no… después de una vez se vuelve aburrido- habló Kenny recargando su mentón en el dorso de sus manos

-bueno, ustedes vayan a donde quieran, Clyde y yo vamos allá- volvió a decir Token alejándose de sus amigos junto con el castaño

-yo-yo quiero ir a la casa del te-terror, no la vi-vimos- le dijo Butters a Tweek

-¡Ack! ¡¿Y ser a-atacados por a-algún asesino?! ¡N-no!

-vamos, Tweek, yo-yo te cuido- calmó Butters

-¿P-puedo confiar en ti?

-sí, amigo

-e-entonces vamos… ¡Ngh!

-chicos, no-nos vemos luego

-bien, adiós…- Stan, Craig, Kenny y Kyle se quedaron solos pensando, hasta que inesperadamente, Craig habló con su voz indiferente y monótona

-¿Y si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna?

-¿A la rueda?

-sí, ya probamos muchos juegos fuertes, necesitamos calmar el corazón

-tienes razón, vamos entonces

Todos caminaron hasta llegar al juego, los primeros en subir –como pareció ser costumbre ya- fueron Stan y Kyle, seguidos por los otros dos, sus asientos furon subiendo hasta estar en lo más alto y deslumbrarse con la luz que se veía en la feria, todas esas luces de distintos colores y la hermosa vista hicieron suspirar a Kyle, que relajó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Stan, mientras que él rodeaba los hombros de Kyle y se quedaban viendo las zonas con luz y otras oscuras. Kenny por otra parte miraba atentamente cada movimiento de sus amigos, Craig encendió un cigarro y tras la primera calada decidió hablarle a su compañero

-¿Por qué te interesas tanto en que queden juntos?

-porque sé que se quieren, solo que Kyle es un chillón, pero les da pena admitirlo que son uno para el otro

-¿Solo te importan ellos? ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿De mí?- preguntó apartando su vista de sus amigos y dirigir sus ojos a los de Craig, los cuales por alguna razón se notaban más ámbar que de costumbre- no… no te entiendo

-¿No te interesa buscar a tu "media naranja"?

-pues…

-te estás involucrando mucho en Stan y Kyle y te olvidas de ti

-eso creo… pero por el momento no le intereso a nadie, así que ¿Para qué preocuparme por gustarle a alguien?

-eres un ciego, McCormick

-¿De qué hablas?

-no… de nada, sigue observando a ese par- Kenny volvió su vista a sus amigos, aunque en realidad su mente se preguntaba y trataba de descifrar las recientes palabras del azabache

-esta ha sido una de las mejores salidas que hemos tenido- comentó Kyle sin despegar sus ojos de la noche

-estoy de acuerdo contigo

-Stan… aunque no te he dado respuesta alguna… creo que lo más probable es que diga que sí

-me das una esperanza, lo que me hace pensar que si me escoges, no me habré equivocado en haber olvidado a Wendy por completo- Kyle soltó una risa, luego suspiró tranquilamente- Kyle… el pelirrojo lo miró- _i was made for lovin' you_ \- Kyle soltó otra risa

-te quiero- dijo recargándose nuevamente y cerrando los ojos

-y yo a ti…

* * *

 **Un final cursi pero lindo, deben admitirlo ¿Qué si Kyle aceptó ya a Stan? Ni que tuviera tanta suerte, ahora habrá que esperar a saber si Kyle al fin se decide.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**

 **P.D: ¿A quién chucha no le gustaría que pusieran una canción de Kiss en ese juego?**


	5. Decídete

**¡He regresado! ¿Cómo están? Seguimos con este fic Style, espero y les guste y se estén divirtiendo**

 ***** _ **Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, mía no, propiedad suya de ellos, no mía, para que conste, suya de ellos***_

* * *

Cuando bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna, descubrieron que el resto de sus amigos se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares, sin siquiera mostrar enojo, regresaron a su casa en bolita, al primero que dejaron, pues su casa era la más cercana, fue a Craig, que se despidió levantándoles el dedo a sus amigos, mientras que a Kenny le había estrechado la mano discretamente antes de entrar, el siguiente en separarse era Kenny, aunque su casa era la última, prefirió seguir solo, Kyle y Stan decidieron caminar un ratito por el parque, llegaron a una banca y tomaron asiento

-Kenny es un metiche- dijo Kyle riendo para irrumpir el silencio, no incómodo, pero sí molesto

-claro, no tiene otra cosa que hacer- contestó Stan con una sonrisa

-debería estar más interesado en cuidar de Craig

-¿De Craig?

-sí, ellos se entienden muy bien, si sabes a lo que me refiero- susurró golpeando ligeramente el costado de su amigo con el codo

-sí, sí sé, pero no me creo que ellos…

-¿No notaste que todo el tiempo Craig no se separaba de Kenny?- interrumpió arqueando una ceja

-pues… sí, pero no le di mucha importancia

-era obvio que Craig sugirió la rueda de la fortuna y sobre todo porque se subió con Kenny

-estás loco

-puede ser, pero no estoy ciego- ambos volvieron a reír

-ojala este día no terminase

-hey, tranquilo, todavía nos queda mañana para poder salir a algún lado

-me parece bien… entonces, vámonos ahora

-¿Ahora?

-sí, así pasará más rápido el tiempo para verte mañana

-bien, vamos- contestó Kyle sonriendo- además, ya son las 3:00 y le prometiste a mi mamá que irías a dejarme a casa a las 2:00, nos excedimos

-ups, no era mi intención- dijo en un tono bromista

-eres de lo peor- dijo sonriente y con una risa

-gracias

Tras unas breves sonrisas, Stan fue a dejar a Kyle a su casa, después de una pequeña plática, el pelirrojo entró a su hogar, después él caminó al suyo. Entró y encontró todo apagado, de seguro todos estaban dormidos ya, así que caminó a su pieza y se dejó caer bocabajo, divisó una foto en su buró, él y su amigo, cuando el pelirrojo cumplía los 16 años, alcanzándolo en edad, sonrió y besó la foto… lo cual lo hizo sentirse ridículo y gay, pues parecía quinceañera con su novio en su primera cita. Dejó nuevamente la foto en su lugar y se acostó bocarriba

-Ky… por favor, entra en razón y descubre que no importa lo que los demás digan, sino lo que nosotros sintamos…- cerró sus ojos y comenzó a soñar, vio la preciosa cara de Kyle sonriéndole, para después tomarlo de la mano y caminar nuevamente por los parques…

* * *

Lunes por la mañana, en todo el domingo, Stan y Kyle no habían hablado para nada, ni un mensaje de texto, ni Whatsapp, ni cuando estaban conectados en Facebook se dirigían palabra alguna, es más, ni esa mañana se vieron en la parada del bus, no fue hasta en la escuela que Kenny se acercó a Kyle que estaba sacando unos cuantos libros y cuadernos de su casillero para la primera clase que compartía con el rubio

-hola, Kyle- saludó el rubio sonriente

-hey, Ken

-¿Y Stan?

-no sé, desde el sábado que no le veo ni le hablo

-¿Se pelearon?- preguntó recargándose en unos casilleros

-no

-¿Entonces?

 _ **#Flash Back**_

 _-fue divertido este día, agradezco que hayas estado siempre a mi lado, Stan_

 _-sí, también me siento feliz- Kyle estaba a punto de entrar a su casa cuando dio media vuelta para mira a su amigo_

 _-escucha… aún no me siento listo para darte una respuesta_

 _-lo entiendo…_

 _-aunque esta noche dijimos e hicimos cosas, todavía tengo cierto pánico de que diría mi mamá si se entera que me gustas_

 _-sé que te lo han dicho mucho, pero es decisión tuya, aunque si te preocupas tanto por tu madre y por su reacción, no me importaría esperar mil años para una respuesta afirmativa, por tu parte y la de ella_

 _-gracias por entender_

 _-te veo dudoso y con algo de culpa. Así que te daré todo el tiempo de mañana, o de pasado mañana o de los días que necesites para pensar, no quiero que te sientas presionado ni nada de eso, Ky_

 _-sí, hasta el lunes_

 _-hasta el lunes…-antes de entrar a su casa, besó la mejilla de su amigo con ternura_

 _ **#Fin del Flash Back**_

-así que no hemos hablado

-habrías de darle una respuesta decisiva

-sí, pero seguiré pensando en cómo decirle a mamá, si no acepto una relación ¿Por qué molestar a mi mamá diciéndole que ya tengo pareja, y encima que es mi mejor amigo?

-hasta cierto punto tienes razón…-dijo sacando también unos libros del casillero- " _se quedaron solos… todos se marcharon, y en la calle había apenas luz en los faroles…"_ -comenzó a cantar, Kyle arqueó su ceja

-¿Qué carajo cantas?

-oh, nada, nada…-Kyle volvió a buscar cosas en su casillero, Kenny carraspeó y continuó fingiendo indiferencia – " _decídete… no lo dudes más decídete, que no puede resistir sin tenerte, maldita su suerte, decídete… simplemente, amor, decídete… y vuelen hacia mundo lejanos, los dos de la mano, decídete…"_

-Kenny si no te callas te partiré toda tu casanova cara hasta que llores- Kenny calló y el timbre sonó de repente

-vamos a clases- Kyle asintió y llegaron al salón de computación. El maestro explicaba todo lo que habría que hacer, una presentación. Kyle comenzó su presentación acerca del hambre en el mundo cuando un sonido a su celular lo distrajo de su trabajo, una nota de audio por parte de Kenny, se colocó los auriculares y comenzó a escucharla

 _-"decídete, no lo dudes más, decídete"_ \- tras ese audio, respondió confundido

-"Kenny, deja de joder con eso"

 _-"es algo que viene al caso"_

-"deja de molestarme, mejor ponte a hacer el trabajo que por eso repruebas después"

 _-"bien…"_

Mientras tanto, se encontraba cierto azabache en el aula de historia, por primera vez comenzó a hacer el trabajo, escribir 20 párrafos acerca de la firma de declaración de independencia, cuando un papelito llegó a su banda, miró por todos lados para encontrar al remitente, descubriendo que era Craig, fácil fue descifrar que había sido él, en primero, porque era el único con la vista arriba cuando siempre dormía, y en segundo porque había un .l. en el papel, lo abrió con cuidado y leyó el mensaje

 _-"¿Qué pasó entre tú y Kyle el sábado?"_

-"¿Por qué quieres saber?"- contestó

 _-"no te importa, solo dime"_

-"no pasó nada, Kyle todavía no sabe qué decir"

 _-"¿Y tú lo quieres?"_

-"como no tienes idea… ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres a Kenny?"

 _-"mis asuntos amorosos son asunto tuyo"_

-"lo siento, pero veo que Kenny está más al pendiente de Kyle y de mí que de ti"

 _-"¡Cállate, no sabes nada!"-_ Stan estaba dispuesto a no contestarle, sin embargo pensó y volvió a pasarle el papelito

-"puede que no sepa nada, pero estoy seguro de que quieres a Kenny, si me lo quitas de encima, tendremos ventajas, tú porque Kenny estará contigo siempre, y yo porque no me molestará cuando quiero estar con Kyle por mis propios méritos y no por una cita arreglada"- Craig tardó en contestar, por lo que Stan dio por finalizada e inconclusa la plática, cuando de nuevo el trozo de papel llegó a el escrito con tinta roja

 _-"Hecho"-_ el almuerzo llegó y los 2 teams se encontraban comiendo silenciosamente, nadie hablaba, lo que era completamente incómodo y molesto, en eso llegó Cartman, alegrándolos pues ese silencio realmente estaba jodiéndolos a todos

-¿Qué hay, maricas?

-¿Dónde te has metido, culón?- preguntó Stan

-entre las piernas de tu ex

-¡No hables así de ella!

-oh, ¿Celoso?- dijo en tono burlón

-no, pero siendo ella tu novia, deberías respetarla y no decir cosas como esas, no seas sucio- habló Kyle, pues aunque fuera ex de su novio, sentía aprecio por la muchacha

-tiene razón, eres un sucio

-tienen celos de que ustedes estén solos por no poder eliminar su tención sexual, mejor consíguete algo mejor, Stan. Los judíos no saben ser amantes

-eres un idiota, Cartman, siento pena por Wendy que se ha fijado en un ser tan estúpido como tú- la azabache que en esos momentos caminaba cerca se quedó pensando que tal vez Kyle tenía razón, aunque no quería arrepentirse de haber dejado a Stan por Cartman, pedirle a Stan que regresaran, sería tragarse su orgullo, lo cual no permitiría, así que siguió caminando de largo

-¿Me dices estúpido a mí cuándo tú no eres capaz de reconocer tu marica relación con Stan?

-10 puntos para el gordo- comentó Clyde llevándose un taco a la boca

-eso es algo que no te incumbe

-ni a ti lo mío con Wendy

-¡Eres tú el que hace públicas sus marranadas!

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues lo tuyo con el hippie es más sabido que el cuerpo desnudo de Sasha Gray!

-¡Agh! ¡Discutir con un mojó tan grande como tú no tiene sentido!- gritó alejándose de ahí, seguido por Stan

Caminaron hasta afuera y llegaron hasta lo más profundo del patio, lugar al que casi nadie iba, se sentaron a pensar en un tranquilo silencio, hasta que Stan carraspeó la garganta y Kyle le dedicó una mirada curiosa por saber qué es lo que diría

-Cartman… ejemm… de alguna-alguna forma tiene razón

-¿Estás de su lado?- preguntó serio sin mirarlo

-no, pero creo que es ridículo que sepas perfectamente lo que sientes pero no dices nada por tu madre

-dijiste que me darías tiempo a pensar- recordó mirando sus ojos ópalo

-no puedo soportar mucho cuando no tengo lo que quiero

-¿Soy un objeto para ti, entonces?

-para nada, es solo que me siento triste al no poder demostrarte que me gustas cuando yo quiera

-es que mi mamá…

-sé que estás preocupado, me lo has dicho un millón de veces

-¿No pasas por lo mismo?

-sí, pero mi orientación sexual es secreto para mis padres, no me siento obligado a decirles

-a mí no me gustaría que fuese un secreto lo nuestro con mis padres

-ni a mí tampoco, pero si esa es la única forma de estar contigo, correría el riesgo

-conoces a mi madre, tienes suerte que la tuya no sea así

-no, mi mamá no es así… pero sí mi papá

-estamos en las mismas entonces

-efectivamente…- Stan tomó la mano derecha de Kyle- escúchame, yo te quiero, tú me quieres, ¿Por qué no podríamos intentarlo ya?

-¿Y qué hay con el secreto si ya toda la escuela sabe?

-solo sería la escuela, sé que nadie dirá nada, ni siquiera Cartman

-creo que podría confiar en que podemos intentarlo, aunque sea aquí en la escuela con cosas pequeñas, así mi madre no se enteraría, y…

-no me pidas eso…- Kyle lo miró- no me pidas que me trate de resistir a besar tus labios cuando te vea por las mañanas, o de abrazarte cada que salgamos a modo de despedida, o que use palabras como "amor" para referirme a ti

-entonces… si no puedes soportar eso… necesitaré más tiempo para decidirme si estaría dispuesto a dejarme mimar por ti

-no sé cuánto más podré aguantar, Kyle. Te juro que ahora que te veo solo pienso en devorar tus labios o tu rostro a besos

-bueno, ya que no hay nadie… no tienes por qué resistirte ahora

-¿Estás diciendo…?- Kyle solo cerró sus ojos y comenzó a besar a Stan con desesperación, él abrazó su cadera y Kyle paseó sus manos por la espalda de Stan despacio. No tuvieron intención de separarse, pero algo en Stan lo hizo alejarse- te amo, Kyle…- dijo susurrando sobre los labios del pelirrojo

-yo igual…

Siguieron intercambiando besos y pequeñas caricias hasta que la hora del almuerzo terminó y tuvieron clase de Lectura y Redacción, por suerte esa clase la compartían. Stan decidió sentarse atrás de Kyle, para tener mejor oportunidad de pasarle papelitos con palabras cursis, palabras que eran a veces superadas por las respuestas empalagosas de Kyle. La maestra había dejado un trabajo en pareja, cuando Stan había apenas siquiera volteado a ver a Kyle cuando Kenny ya había reclamado al pelirrojo como compañero, así que Stan se juntó con Craig… haría el doble del trabajo pues Craig era flojo, pero no importaba, ya todo mundo estaba ocupado

Después de la escuela, Kyle y Kenny fueron a casa del primero, mientras que el otro par de azabaches habían ido a casa de Stan.

-deberíamos hacer el reporte de El Señor de las Moscas- dijo Stan revisando su estante con uno que otro libro

-¿Y de qué trata? ¿De un pepenador o algo?- preguntó desinteresado Craig tumbándose en la cama de Stan

-no, idiota, de unos niños perdidos en una isla desierta

-hummm… isla llena de monstruos y niños pendejos perdidos… me atrae

-bueno, no te garantizo un monstruo, pero si niños perdidos en una isla desierta, así que deberíamos comenzar a leer

-inicia tú, yo tengo sueño y si leo me voy a dormir

-te dormirás ahora mismo

-sí, pero es mejor que andarte molestando, ¿O acaso prefieres que esté jode y jode diciendo que estoy aburrido?

-….

-….

-que tengas dulces sueños- Craig asintió quitándose los tenis para estirarse sobre la cama y segundos después, dormir. Stan solo giró los ojos

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¿De qué libro vamos a hablar?- preguntó Kenny sentándose sobre la cama de Kyle

-pensé que tal vez podríamos hacerlo de…

-no

-pero ni siquiera sabes qué iba a decir…

-créeme, lo sé

-bueno entonces de…

-me da sueño

-hmm… entonces el de…

-me da flojera

-vale, vamos a leer…

-ni se te ocurra

-¡Entonces tú dame una idea, señor intelectual y lector!

-¿Qué te ha dicho Craig de mí?- preguntó inesperadamente Kenny girando sobre la cama de Kyle hasta estar bocarriba con la cabeza colgando al borde del colchón

-¿E-eh? ¿De ti?

-sí, en la tarde, antes de salir, vi que hablaste con él

-aahh… pero no hablamos de ti, el que hizo eso fue Stan

-Stan… claro…- en eso se levantó y tomó a su amigo de la chaqueta para levantarlo

-¡O-oye, ¿Qué haces?!

-¡No hables, iremos a casa de Stan!

-¡¿De-de Stan?!- Kyle fuertemente se soltó del agarre de Kenny- ¿Po-por qué habría que ir a casa de Stan?

-¿No es obvio? Craig está en su casa, y tengo cosas que hablar con él… ¡Y tú también!

-¿Yo?

-sí, tienes que darle una jodida respuesta a la voz de ya- le dijo animadamente tomándolo de la chaqueta para arrastrarlo fuera de la casa nuevamente

Caminaron velozmente a casa del azabache, Kyle iba renegando pero Kenny solo tenía una cosa en mente: Aclarar la extraña actitud de Craig, mientras que Kyle podía aprovechar para comenzar a pensar y decidirse al fin. Llegaron y la madre de este les dio la bienvenida y dejó que pasaran al cuarto de Stan, al entrar descubrieron que Stan se encontraba leyendo y Craig estaba dormido

-¡Hey!- gritó el rubio acercándose a los otros despertando a Craig

-Kyle, Kenny, ¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó Stan levantándose, Kenny lo apartó y caminó a Craig

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?- preguntó una vez que se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama

-¿Qué?

-no me creas pendejo, yo sé que tú te traes algo conmigo, ya dime que es

-¿Te supones que es importante todas las cosas raras que te mencioné el sábado?

-sí- Craig suspiró, se levantó y después de ponerse sus tenis, salió de la habitación y seguidamente de la casa de Stan, dejando a Kenny con la duda y algo extrañado

-no te apures, Kenny- dijo Stan palmeándole la espalda- él te quiere, solo que aún no te lo dice

-hmph, ni que estuviera tan desesperado

-¿Entonces?

-solo me estaban aburriendo los libros sugeridos por Kyle, así que decidí que viniéramos a verlos, le dije eso a Craig para que se fuera y ustedes al fin poder decidirse si quieren iniciar algo o no

-Kenny, yo ya le dije a Stan que sí- contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo

-¿En serio?- sus amigos sonrieron y asintieron con entusiasmo

-bueno, no fue una afirmación, afirmación- contestó Stan- pero con un "Te amo" te das cuenta que abres las puertas del corazón

-eso ha sonado tan marica, ¿Pero qué más da? ¡Oh, Jesús ya era hora!- gritó contesto abrazando a sus amigos

-solo que nadie debe saberlo, tiene que quedarse todo en secreto- comentó el pelirrojo

-en eso no fue en lo que quedamos, Kyle

-ah… es cierto

-¿Actuarán como una verdadera pareja en la escuela?

-sí nadie le dice a nuestros padres, sí

-bien, apoyaré cerrando mi hocico

-gracias…-sonrió Stan, aunque su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de duda- pero… en serio, Ken, dinos si no sientes nada por Craig

-todavía no

-¿No?

-digamos que con su pose seria y su actitud de chico malote e indiferente no me atrae en absoluto

-no pensé que Craig no te interesara- comentó Kyle

-no soy de la clase de chicos que se dejan llevar por el primer cretino que se topan, si me quiere que lo demuestre

-así se habla, amigo- felicitó el azabache palmeando la espalda del rubio

-te deseamos suerte entonces

-suerte para él si me llego a fijar en su fría persona

-¿Entonces ya podemos irnos y leer por lo menos Dracula?- comentó Kyle

-claro, Dracula lo leí a los 13 y me gustó, y no me aburrió que es lo mejor

-vayámonos, ya

-¿Por qué si el reporte es para el viernes?

-mejor acabarlo de una vez

-bueno… Adiós, Stan

-adiós… adiós Kyle- de este último se despidió con un tierno beso en los labios, claro, correspondido sin pena alguna. Luego salieron de la casa del azabache y Kenny sorprendido preguntó

-¿Y ese beso con confianza total?

-ya nos hemos besado, ¿Por qué comportarme como chica tímida?

-no sé, sinceramente pensé que te cohibirías

-pues pesaste mal- el rubio soltó una risa y siguieron caminando

- _"te besó en la cara… te besó en los labios, tú sentiste miedo y lo miraste sin hablar…"_

 _-_ vuelve a cantar eso y ahora sí juro por todos los dioses que tomaré esa roca de allá y te partiré la cabeza en 2

-b-bueno, ya me callo…

* * *

 **¿Qué dijeron? ¡Ya era hora! Pues sí, pero esperaban que fuese más romanticagaymente, ¿Apoco no?... pues no se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Por supuesto cargado de miel, por lo tanto si les desagrada el romance y empalagosidad en extremo, están en su libertad de no leerlo pero esperar el próximo**

 **¡Hasta dentro de pronto!**


	6. Directo al corazón

**¡Regresé! Ahora impartir miel hasta que les de diabetes tipo g –no sé si existe pero ahora sí nos vamos a empagalar (sé que es empalagar, pero me gusta decir empagalar)- Bueno, recárguense en su camita muy cómodos, pongan música romántica o bonita y a leer**

 ***** _ **Los personajes aquí utilizados y presentados para saciar los bajos instintos de las personas que son amantes del BL son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, yo solo los uso para hacerlos pasar un buen rato***_

* * *

Stan estaba que no se podía estar quieto, saltaba sobre su cama riendo, enredándose entre las sábanas. Por fin él y Kyle estaban juntos –más que de costumbre- en su mente no cabía otra cosa que no fuera ese hermoso pelirrojo; su madre le llamó para comer, bajó y se dispuso a la derecha de su mamá, la que por cierto, notó su increíble y enorme felicidad, haciéndola sonreír

-¿Por qué tan contento mi chiquito?

-mamá, estoy extremadamente feliz, pasó algo genial hoy

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Volviste con Wendy?

-no

-oh, es una lástima, con lo tanto que me agrada esa muchachita

-sí, mamá, es muy linda y la sigo queriendo, pero como amigos. Estoy feliz porque…

-¿Ganaste el partido de football hoy, hijo?- preguntó emocionado su padre

-¡Mejor!

-¡Oh, ya sé, ya sé!- dijo su madre contenta- ¡Ya tienes novia!- Stan dudó acerca de "novia", luego recordó el secreto, sonrió ampliamente y asintió rápido con la cabeza muchas veces- ¡Mi pequeño ya tiene novia nuevamente!

-¡Sí!- exclamó contento

-¿Y cómo es, hijo?- esa pregunta hizo que se pusiera totalmente nervioso

-b-bueno…

-no tengas pena, Stan, confía en nosotros- en eso a Stan se le encendió el foco

-es pelirroja, tiene el cabello un poco más debajo de los hombros, ojos esmeralda muy preciosos y actitud tan agradable como la de Wendy

-hummm… me suena igualita a tu amigo Kyle

-no digas tonterías, Sharon, esa chica tiene el pelo largo

-e-este… sí, sí, mamá

-oh, ¿Es pariente suyo?

-en cierto modo… una prima lejana… muy lejana

-qué lindo, si Kyle es un buen chico y me encanta que te juntes con él, entonces estoy súper contenta que tengas una relación amorosa con su prima lejana- Stan rio nervioso y se llevó una zanahoria a su boca- a ver qué día la invitas a cenar- ese comentario hizo que a Stan se le atorara su bocado haciéndolo toser

-¿Pe-perdón?

-sí, si mi pequeño tiene novia y la ama la máxima prueba de amor es presentarla a sus padres, ¿Qué tal si la presentas hoy en la cena?

-e-es que no sé si la dejen venir…

-si quieres hablo con su madre

-¡No! Es que… es que no sé si estaría disponible para esta noche

-¿Te gustaría que les preguntara a sus padres?

-no… puedo hacerlo yo

-bien- en eso llegó Shelly a sentarse a un lado de su padre- hija a que no adivinas

-no

-Stan ya tiene novio

-¿Y qué culpa tengo yo que a esa chica le gusten los mojones?

-Shelly no seas así, después de tanto tiempo al fin vemos a tu hermano feliz

-pfff

-y adivina otra cosa

-¿Qué?

-posiblemente la conozcamos esta noche

-n-no, dije que tal vez- intervino nervioso

-no me interesa

-oh, eres una amargada. Stan, ve a llamar a tu novia de una vez e invítala

-pero…

-¡Stan, tu madre te ha dado una orden, obedece!

-sí, papá...- se levantó como condenado a la horca y caminó a su cuarto para llamar a su "novia"

" _-¿Hola?"-_ se oyó del otro lado de la línea

-Kyle…

" _-¡Stan! ¿Cómo estás?"_

-bien…

" _-ese tono no me suena que estés bien"_ \- se escuchó un suspiro por parte de su novio- _"¿Pasó algo?"_

-no… bueno sí, pero…

" _-ay no… ¿Tus padres ya saben?"_

-de cierta forma, emmmm… ¿No podrías venir?

" _-¿Y si se enojan?"_

-no, es otra cosa, necesito que vengas

" _-e-está bien… voy para allá"_

-gracias- así ambos cortaron llamadas, y Stan bajó de nuevo con sus padres

-¿Qué te dijo?

-que… que iba a venir Kyle para hablarme de ello

-¿Kyle?- Stan asintió- está bien, hijo- esperaron un rato y luego el timbre de la puerta se escuchó, Stan fue a abrir encontrando a su novio y a Kenny, pero Stan estaba muy nervioso que le restó importancia al rubio

-pasen… vamos a mi cuarto

-sí…- sin decir más que un "hola" a la familia del azabache, los 3 se dirigieron a la pieza de Stan- ¡Kyle!- gritó dirigiéndose a su novio para abrazarlo- ¡La cagué, de verdad la cagué!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Les dije a mis padres que ya tengo pareja!

-¡¿Hiciste qué?!- exclamó separándolo

-¡Me presionaron porque me vieron feliz, ahora saben que tengo "novia"!- dijo resaltando novia entre comillas

-¿Novia?

-dijeron que la querían conocer

-¡¿Qué les dijiste?!

-me dijeron que cómo era, les describí con tu complexión, excepto el pelo que les dije que lo tenías largo, además de que era tu pariente ahora dicen que quieren que ella vena a cenar esta noche

-¡¿De dónde vamos a sacar una pariente mía?! ¡El único primo que tengo es Kyle! Y sabes que él no es pelirrojo ni mucho menos se parece a mí!

-ya, ya, no se mortifiquen- dijo el rubio tranquilamente

-¿Qué sugieres? ¿Buscar una prostituta para que se haga pasar por la novia de Stan cuando puede que en un momento se den cuenta sus padres?

-no, no una prostituta, pero sí alguien que se haga parar por una mujer, con tu misma complexión

-¿Quién?- Kenny se le quedó mirando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa- no… oh no… no me haré pasar por una mujer

-es eso o decirle adiós a tu querido- Kyle recapacitó un poco, suspiró y miró a Kenny

-no tenemos de otra… ¿Pero cómo haremos para que parezca mujer? No tengo rasgos femeninos

-es verdad, a pesar de ser el rol de la vieja en la relación tienes la cara de macho alfa, pecho peludo, peluche en el estuche

-¿Fue eso una broma, Kenny?

-no, estoy pensando cuánto maquillaje hay que usar para ocultar tu carita

-¿Lo ves imposible?- preguntó Stan- para decirle a mi familia que no podrá venir esta noche

-no, no te preocupes, Stan. Esta noche, tu "novia" estará lista, vámonos, Kyle, tenemos trabajo que hacer- tomó al pelirrojo de la mano y salieron del hogar de Stan, él bajó para darle a sus padres la noticia

-¿Y? ¿Va a venir?

-sí…

-¡Qué bien! ¿Qué quieres que le prepare?

-lo que sea, ma'

-¿Te parece un rico pavo?

-sí- y tras esa respuesta regresó a su cuarto

Ahora sí estaba jodido, ¿Y si Kenny no lo hacía lucir como mujer? Sus padres se darían cuenta, lo sacarían de la escuela, cortarían sus lazos de amistad con la familia de Kyle, lo mandarían a Londres o a Italia con tal de que no se viera con Kyle para luego comprometerlo con una chica que no lo amase y al casarse con ella terminaría siéndole infiel para quedar como un cornudo, no... Eso no podía pasar, ya comenzaba a exagerar como Tweek, tal vez las 2 primeras cosa sí podrían pasar... ¿Pero de qué habla? Todo iba a salir perfecto, solo tenía que relajarse y confiar.

Toda la tarde estuvo nervioso, llamó a Kyle un par de veces, pero siempre le contestaba Ike diciéndole que su hermano no estaba, que había salido con Kenny y que había olvidado su móvil por error, Stan suspiraba ¿Kyle acaso estaría en casa de Kenny? No... Kenny maquilla peor que un payaso, pero la hermana de este estaba en clases de belleza...aun así todavía era muy chica como para empezar a maquillar. Estaba completamente nervioso y pensativo que el tiempo se le fue volando, su madre le dijo que tomara un baño para recibir a su novia o se habría pasado la cena y el resto de la noche sobre su cama mirando el techo. Finalmente bajó vestido de traje y corbata, al igual que su padre, su madre portaba un vestido café. En eso sonó la puerta, Stan se acercó y al abrirla vio a una hermosa chica pelirroja con un vestido de noche corto de enfrente y largo de atrás color verde con mangas largas que dejaban descubiertos sus hombros, maquillaje sencillo pero lindo y peinado griega de pelo suelto, Stan quedó deslumbrado y le dio entrada a su casa

-buenas noches- saludó "la novia" de Stan

-hola, linda. Stan no tuvo tiempo de hablarnos mucho de ti como quisiéramos, pero hoy tendremos la suerte de conocerte mejor- dijo Sharon sosteniendo las manos de Kyle entre las suyas

-sí- contestó con una sonrisa

-bien, pasemos al comedor- dijo Randy llegando a la sala- la cena está lista- todos asintieron y caminaron al comedor, Kyle se sentó a lado de Stan y Sharon enfrente de "la chica" para apreciarla mejor, al poco rato ya comían el delicioso pavo

-¿Cómo te llamas, linda?- preguntó la mujer irrumpiendo el silencio

-emm... Á-Ángeles

-muy lindo, hasta pareces uno, si no fuera por que traes un vestido verde y no uno blanco en verdad te hubiese confundido con un ángel- Kyle soltó una risa

-es usted muy amable, señora Marsh

-dime Sharon, querida, que surja la confianza

-de-de acuerdo, Sharon

-debes perdonar la ausencia de mi hija, se quedó a dormir en casa de unas amigas

-no, no importa- dijo sonriendo

-de verdad tienes un parecido tremendo con Kyle, ¿Segura que eres una prima lejana?

-sí...

-¿Vino tú y tu familia a mudarse?

-sí, llegamos hace una semana y conocí a Stan hace como 3 días

-qué bien, me alegro que estés con mi hijo, su ex lo dejó hace unos días y pensé que jamás volvería a estar alegre

-pero ahora gracias a ti volvió a sonreír- dijo Randy

-qué bueno, porque desde que lo conocí, me enamoré de él y ese fue mi sentimiento, demostrarle cuánto le amo y hacerlo sonreír siempre- dijo Kyle sonriendo y tomando la mano de Stan

-de verdad vales oro, Ángeles

-papá, mamá- habló finalmente Stan- quisiera que me dieran permiso para salir con ella y mostrarle el pueblo

-claro, pero antes terminemos de cenar

Sonrieron y continuando comiendo el rico pavo hecho por Sharon, cuando terminaron, Kyle se despidió tendiéndole la mano a Randy y dándole un abrazo a Sharon, ahora entendía por qué algunas chicas se encariñan con las madres de los novios, y más con la de Stan. Caminaron en silencio hasta el parque, Stan se quitó su saco y lo colocó en el pasto indicándole a Kyle que tomara asiento, luego se sentó a un lado y lo abrazó

-tu mamá siempre me ha caído muy bien, pero hoy descubro que es una gran madre y amiga

-¿Sabes? Ella me dijo que si tú le agradas, estaría totalmente feliz de que anduviera con una prima tuya

-¿Le agrado a tu madre?

-sí, tienes una maravillosa personalidad

-ahora estoy el doble de contento, mi amor- Stan rio y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de la peluca- me incomoda el estar así vestido, no entiendo como las mujeres aguantan los vestidos, el cabello largo acalora, luego un pelo se me pega en la boca y no me puedo rascar porque me corro el labial y parezco payaso, además... Creo que los tacones ya me sacaron ampollas

-usando lo que uses te ver precioso… pero vamos a tu casa a que te cambies

-no, vamos a la de Kenny

-¿A la de Kenny?

-sí, él tiene mi ropa allá, para que nadie supiera de esta farsa

-entonces vamos

Caminaron hasta la casa del rubio, pero el pobre de Kyle caminaba como gato espinado, pues nunca se había puesto tacones, aunque fuesen de tacón pequeño, así que Stan resolvió eso cargando al pelirrojo, por suerte no pesaba tanto, luego llegaron, Kenny ya lo esperaba sentado en la sala, así que en cuanto escuchó el timbre se levantó y abrió la puerta. Subieron a la pieza del rubio, Kyle se cambió como si nada en el cuarto de Kenny

-se te veía lindo el vestido- comentó el rubio

-sí, pero no es lo mío

-por cierto, ¿Quién te maquilló?- preguntó Stan pasándole su camisa blanca- si no fuera porque sabía del plan de maquillaje si te hubiese confundido con una chica

-fue la hermana de Kenny- contestó antes de ponerse la camisa- es muy buena

-demasiado diría yo, ¿Abrirá su negocio?

-sí, pero cuando esté más grande

-vámonos- dijo Kyle ya vestido con sus ropas habituales, sin peluca ni maquillaje

-ok, Kenny, me felicitas a tu hermana, tiene talento

-sí, de tu parte- se despidieron del rubio y se alejaron ahora a caminar por el bosquecillo

-me encanta estar a solas contigo- dijo Kyle sonriéndole

-sí, igual a mí, siento que no hay nadie como tú

-digo lo mismo...

Llegaron a una parte del bosque en donde había un río, el reflejo de las estrellas, la luna y unas cuantas luciérnagas hacía el paisaje algo mágico, se sentaron al borde del río y metieron sus pies en este, el agua era fresca, Kyle miraba la luna en silencio así que su novio tomó su mano y se la besó, Kyle lo miró y los ojos azul ópalo de su novio brillaron más, sin embargo el azabache seguía callado

-¿Tienes algo?- Stan negó- ¿Entonces?

-con solo verte sé que te quiero- acarició la cabeza del pelirrojo, jugando con sus rizos debajo del sombrero

-somos 2 entonces

-te quiero

-y yo a ti, mucho, mi cielo

-antes de ser novios, la primera vez que salimos y bailamos...- Kyle lo miró con más curiosidad- soñé contigo, caminábamos de las manos, mientras que sonreíamos

-debo confesar… que también soñé contigo esa noche

Stan mostró una sonrisa cálida, Kyle besó fugazmente los labios de su novio, él posó su mano en la nuca del pelirrojo y lo acercó lentamente, ambos cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron de un beso simple pero cargado de emociones y sentimientos, Kyle puso sus manos a cada lado del cuello de Stan para acariciar algo de su cabello con los pulgares, Stan abrazó el torso del judío para acercarlo a él y hacerle sentir los latidos de su corazón, los cuales se mezclaron con los propios del pelirrojo latiendo al mismo ritmo tranquilo, luego fue tiempo de separarse

-te amo- susurró Stan sobre los labios de Kyle

-Stan...-Kyle sacó un sacapuntas, le quitó el tornillo que une la navaja con el resto y miró a su novio, sacándolo de onda -quiero prometerte una cosa

-¿C-cuál?

-que no me importa si tú de un momento a otro vuelves a querer a Wendy. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado para brindarte amor y apoyo, del más puro y sincero- y tras eso hizo un pequeño corte en el dorso de su mano, alterando al azabache que reaccionó, tomó el dorso y comenzó a besarlo absorbiendo la sangre

-no hagas eso, cielo mío- pidió Stan mirando a Kyle- no te lastimes, tú sangre es mi herida. Ahora que he conocido a la persona de mis sueños, ¿Piensas que la dejaré ir para iniciar un cuento repetitivo?- Kyle sonrió, se abalanzó sobre su novio y comenzó a impartir besos por todo su rostro

-eres la persona con la que siempre soñé estar- respondió sonriendo sobre el pecho de su novio, quien le rodeó el cuerpo en un cálido abrazo

-¿Y Rebecca?

-bueno, ella es la segunda… tú siempre has estado primero… me encantas, corazón

-yo soy el que debería decir eso, con un solo mirar las esmeraldas de tus hermosos ojos me siento hipnotizado, como si quisiera perderme en ti, enredarme en tu pelo, entrelazar nuestras manos…

-yo me pierdo en el mar de tus ojos, en la suavidad de tus labios… Stan, no entiendo como apenas hoy nos dimos cuenta que fuimos hechos para estar juntos. Perdí 16 años en no decirte cuánto te amo

-en una noche, he llegado a amarte más de los que a Wendy todo el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos ella y yo

-me pregunto si no lo verá mal

-no te preocupes por ella, solo tú y yo, los dos, nadie más cuenta- Kyle recostó su rostro en el pecho del azabache

-Stan… te amo, como no tienes una idea….

* * *

-¿Así que pasaron una noche romántica?- le preguntó Kenny a Kyle

-sí, debo confesarte que cuando Stan planea una cita la vuelve romántica y serena, y cuando lo haces tú se convierte en algo romántico y divertido

-¿Te gusta más mi forma de hacer las citas?

-me gustan ambas

-solo falta que te pongas a cantar " _son como el temporal que arrastra todo y no le importa dónde va…"_

-no seas tan marica

-ow, pero si les queda bien esa canción " _salen a caminar, tus ojos cambian el color de la ciudad, tú le sonríes y la gente le da igual"-_ antes de seguir su canto, apareció Stan con 3 helados

-aquí tienen, uva para Kyle, Vainilla para Kenny y chocolate para mí

-gracias- dijo Kyle dándole un suave beso a su novio en la mejilla

-¿Cómo creen que vayan a reaccionar todos en la escuela mañana?

-no me importa, estoy con Ky y solo eso me importa

- _"dos helados más… mucho que decir, todo por hablar, nada que fingir, chiquillo mío_

-por favor, ya cállate…- pidió Kyle

-vale, vale, ya…

-Kenny-habló Stan dejando de lamer su helado- hay algo que debo decirte

-¿De qué?

-es sobre Craig- Kenny sonrió y giró los ojos- él me dijo...

-Stan, no me importa, si quiere decirme algo que lo diga de frente, a mí no me conquistan con mensajitos cursis ni cartitas, conmigo se habla de frente

-pero no puede evadir el tema para siempre

-lo sé, pero lo evadiré cada que pueda hasta que a Craig se le quite el orgullo y se anime a hablarme… Bueno, me voy ahora- avisó levantándose

-adiós- se despidieron Stan y Kyle a la suerte

-" _cariño mío sólo tú y yo, los dos, sin nada que ocultar…"_ \- cantaba mientras se retiraba de la heladería

-ese Kenny, solo cantando antigüedades

 _-"y tú y yo, lanzamos el amor y tú y yo, directo al corazón, al corazón..."_

-basta, esa canción es… vergonzosa

-" _cariño mío sólo tú y yo, los dos, el pájaro, y la flor y tú y yo…"_

-son muchos tú y yo ¿No lo crees?

-es porque es verdad, solo somos tú y yo y nadie más- los 2 se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Kyle embarró un poco de su helado en la nariz de Stan

-¡Hey!- se quejó el azabache, Kyle por el contrario Kyle tomó el rostro del azabache entre sus manos para depositar un suave beso en la nariz embarrada, absorbiendo a la vez el helado

-me gusta más el chocolate… viniendo de ti

-y a mí la uva- contestó Stan sonriente

-¿De verdad?

-sí- tomó del helado de Kyle y lo embarró en el cuello de éste para pasar a lamerlo y besarlo

-a-ah… Stan, s-si alguien nos ve, va a se-ser tu culpa

-entonces que bien valga la pena- continuó lamiendo, cuando terminó, Kyle lo besó esta vez en los labios- eres precioso

-lo sé

-presumido

-sabes que te amo

-y yo a ti

\- pero yo más

-cuenta las gotas de lluvia, los granos de arena, las estrellas del cielo y sabrás…

-¿Sabré?

-¡Cuanto te quiero!- dijo feliz rodeando el cuello de Kyle para abrazarlo y besar su rostro

-¡S-Stan! ¡Me asfixias!

-tú lo haces siempre con tu amor- Kyle sonrió ante este comentario y rodeó el torso de Stan para dejarse hacer mimitos- te quiero tanto que no entiendo nada más

 _-"cariño mío somos dos"_ \- cantó casi susurrando Kyle abrazando más fuerte a su pareja

* * *

 **Ok, no quedó tan azucarado como pensé, aunque si escuchan la canción *cofcofLuisMicofcof*, se van a empagalar, después de todo yo quedé satisfecha con este final, y espero ustedes igual. Sé que han querido Crenny, yo también, ¡Pero tranquilo s! El Crenny está en camino, como los dragones de George R. R. Martin, con la diferencia de que no tardará mucho en venir :D ahora sí, espero les haya gustado o de perdida que se hayan entretenido**

 **¡Hasta lueguillo!**


	7. Ahora te puedes marchar

**¡Ya llegué!... bueno como he dicho anteriormente, no hay problema con que no hayas leído el capítulo anterior, esto es lo que pasa el día siguiente, tranquil , no te perdiste de nada… claro, excepto que Kyle aceptó a Stan, solo eso. Bueno, sin más, comencemos**

 _ ***Los personajes de este fic son hechos, propiedad y pertenencia –que es lo mismo pero me vale- de Trey Parker y Matt Stone***_

 **~~~ANUNCIO AL FINAL~~~**

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban en la cafetería, contentos y ya más relajados, pues sus amigos Stan y Kyle habían decidido comenzar a actuar como pareja y eliminar toda la tensión sexual y fastidio que le comenzaban a provocar. Pero en otra mesa, la de las chicas, ellas se encontraban escuchando a su pelinegra amiga, que al parecer comenzaba a arrepentirse sobre su elección por dejar a Stan

-no te tienes que arrepentir, Wendy- comentó una rubia

-es que no sé… Stan y yo hemos sido pareja por muchos años

-sí, pero ¿Y el orgullo de mujer?

-Bebe, a veces las mujeres podemos equivocarnos

-¡No!- gritó golpeando la mesa con su puño, asustando a su amiga- una mujer nunca se equivoca, el hombre siempre es el de la culpa, a ver ¿Si Stan te quiere tanto, por qué no te pide que vuelvas con él?

-porque sabe que estoy con un amigo suyo

-¿Y?

-lo conozco, él no es de los que apuñalan a su amigo por la espalda, ni siquiera a Cartman

-yo creo que si tú quieres volver con Stan, le pidas una disculpa y le expliques, total, te ha servido todas las veces- comentó Nichole mordiendo su sándwich

-creo que Nichole tiene razón, a veces es mejor dejar el orgullo de lado si quieres a alguien de verdad- dijo Red mirando a su amiga con gesto de apoyo

-supongo que sí tengo que ir a hablar con él

-Wendy, cometes el peor error- volvió a decir Bebe

-no, a veces es mejor ir a pedir perdón, no siempre el amor vuelve a ti con orgullo- la rubia bufó y solo miró como su amiga caminaba a la mesa de los chicos

-hola, Stan- saludó la chica

-ah, hola, Wen- contestó sonriente, extrañando a la chica, pues no había pasado ni 2 semanas, y su ex ya estaba como nuevo con una gran sonrisa como si ya hubiesen vuelto

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-claro- dejó de abrazar a su chico y caminó con la chica fuera

-¿No te preocupa que intente hacerle algo a Stan?- le preguntó Token

-no, Wendy no es así

-¿Así cómo?- preguntó Cartman llegando a sentarse

-oh, nada, nada

-¿Por qué hablas de mi chica, Kyle? ¿Celoso?

-no, no en verdad

-más te vale no hablar mierda de ella

-el único que hace eso eres tú, diciéndole a todos las intimidades de Wendy, que probablemente sean mentiras

-¡N-no miento!

-no te creo

-¡Jódete, judío, déjame comer en paz ya!- Kyle rodeó sus ojos ante la estupidez de Cartman

Wendy y Stan llegaron a la parte trasera de los baños, una vez que Stan se recargó en la pared, notó que su ex estaba cabizbaja, una actitud extraña, pues nunca la había visto con la cabeza gacha, excepto aquella vez con el asunto del Photoshop, de ahí al resto de los días, se encontraba con la frente en alto muy orgullosa. A todo eso se le sumó el extraño y repentino abrazo que había recibido por parte de la chica, cuando la alejó un poco, encontró sus ojos algo llorosos

-perdóname, Stan, nunca pensé que me fueses a hacer falta

-b-bueno, terminamos como amigos, tampoco es como si te odiara o alguna tontería

-quiero volver

-¿Q-qué?

-quiero que volvamos a amarnos, quiero sentir tus brazos alrededor mío, tus labios besando los míos, sentir los latidos de tu pecho cada que nos abrazamos y sentir cositas en el estómago

-Wendy…

-por favor, hay que volver, siempre has sido el novio perfecto

-Wendy…

-Stan, ¡Te amo!

-¡Wendy!- gritó el chico alejando a su ex, asustándola- escucha, ya no podemos volver

-¿Por qué? Puedo cambiar si tú cambias conmigo

-¿Qué?...

-es que a veces eras muy frío

-óigame no, siempre te demostraba cariño, te pedía que tuviéramos citas, pero tú siempre me cambiabas por salidas con tus padres o tus amigas, nunca tenías tiempo para mí

-entonces yo cambiaré

-no, no Wendy. No vamos a volver, y más porque mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien

-¿A-a quién?- Stan solo la miró a los ojos por 3 largos minutos, luego apartó un poco más a la chica y caminó de regreso a la cafetería

Stan llegó y se sentó de nuevo al lado de su novio, le sonrió y siguieron comiendo, mientras que Wendy había regresado junto con sus amigas, las cuales la vieron con un semblante en shock y algo desorientada; ninguna decía nada, hasta que Heidi tocó el hombro de su amiga y habló despacio

-Wen… ¿Qué pasó?

-é-él ya tiene a alguien más- dijo apenas todavía en estado de shock

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron todas

-e-eso me dijo…

-¿Quién?- preguntó Lala sorprendida

-cuando le pregunté eso no me respondió… solo se alejó de mí sin decir nada

-ese Stan sí que está loco, ¿Cómo negarte?- dijo Bebe con tono molesto

-ese no es el problema, ya quiere a alguien más, y ese alguien sé que no soy yo

-amiga…

-no, no me digan nada, no quiero que sientan lástima por mí- las chicas se miraron con duda

-¿Pasó algo con, Wendy, Stan?- preguntó Kyle mirando a su novio

-no, solo dijo que quería volver, pero le dije que ya estoy enamorado de alguien, muy especial por cierto

-¿Seré yo acaso?- preguntó Kyle sonriendo

-eres un adivino- dijo antes de darle un beso esquimal

-¿Al fin son pareja?- preguntó Clyde antes de morder una patata, Kyle asintió sonriente tomando el brazo de su ahora novio- ya era hora

-eso mismo dijo Kenny- contestó Stan

-¿No piensas que Wendy ha quedado triste?

-sí, pero se le pasará

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¡Nunca pensé que dolería tanto el rechazo!- gritó Wendy entre sollozos- e-es decir, claro que había ocasiones en que yo lo cortaba y él a mí, pero siempre regresamos, no entiendo por qué ahora me rechazo

-¿No dices que fue porque ya tiene a alguien?- preguntó Red

-¡Shhh!- chitaron todas, la chica solo cubrió su boca

-Wendy, sabes que no va a haber alguien como tú

-al parecer sí, y aquella afortunada tomó mi lugar…

-afortunado- dijo Annie

-¿A-afortunado?- la chica le mostró su teléfono a la pelinegra, quien miró una foto de su ex junto con Kyle besándose y abrazándose- no… no… no, no, no, no, no, no, no ¡Esto es falso! ¡E-es Photoshop!

-perdón amiga, pero esto se ve totalmente real

-¿Y si fue u-un reto?

-entonces no estarían hasta abrazados

-ay no, a mi novio le gusta el consomé de murciélago- dijo rompiendo en llanto

-ya no te apures…

-¿Cómo no? ¡Si me dejó no por una mujer, sino por un hombre! ¡Y ese hombre es su mejor amigo!

-lo lamento…

-no, esto no se queda así, necesito hablar con Stan nuevamente

-¿Irás a su casa?

-en su Facebook dice que está en el parque

-¿Hace cuánto publicó eso?

-hace unos 5 minutos, tiene 12 likes, todos de los chicos

-¡Argh!- gritó frustrada Wendy levantándose

La chica salió de casa de su amiga Bebe, junto con todas sus amigas, caminó a paso veloz hacia el parque, ahí encontró a los 2 teams, el de Stan y el de Craig, los chicos reían y jugaban Stan y Kyle estaban sentados, lo que sacó a la chica de quicio fue que vio a Stan abrazando a Kyle como si fuera qué, así que se acercó rápidamente, tomó a Kyle del brazo y lo apartó repentinamente de "su novio", las sonrisas alrededor se transformaron en caras serias y algo sorprendidas por el ataque inesperado de la muchacha

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Stan

-¡¿Que qué tengo?! ¡¿De verdad me dejaste por este?!- dijo zarandeando al pelirrojo

-tranquila, no tienes por qué tratarlo así, tú estás con Cartman

-¡A mí no me gusta Cartman!- Kyle se zafó del agarre

-¿No será más bien que te diste cuenta de lo que perdiste y como ya no lo tienes ahora lo quieres?- le preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a la chica con un semblante molesto

-¡¿Qué más te da?!

-¡Wendy!- irrumpió el azabache- no puedo creer que siendo la más lista del salón seas así

-¡Cállate! Tú tienes la culpa, cuando te pido que volvamos o tú a mí, es porque tenemos que volver

-no, no es así

-deja de ser ridícula, lo que tú y Stan tenían era algo malsano- continuó Kyle- un estúpido juego, y si apoyaba a Stan para que volviera contigo era porque lo veía feliz, aunque eso significara volverlo a ver decaído por tu culpa- Wendy frunció el ceño y en segundos ya estaba sobre el pelirrojo peleando

Todos comenzaron a gritar cosas como "Dale" "No te dejes" "Deténganse" los dos eran muy buenos peleando, pero Kyle decidió no soltar ni un manotazo por respeto a la mujer, Wendy en cambio repartía cachetadas, puñetazos y patadas, la forma de defenderse el pelirrojo era tratar de bloquear aquellos golpes, interponiendo las manos, o sujetar las de Wendy para detener los golpes. Stan y Bebe entonces intervinieron, Stan tomando a su novio de los hombros y Bebe a su amiga de la cintura

-¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, Wendy?! ¡Tú no eres así!

-¡¿Así de qué forma?! ¡Tú eres mío!

-¡No! ¡Ya deja eso en el pasado! ¡Déjame seguir con mi vida y tú sigue con la tuya!

-eres un marica, Stan

-tal vez, pero no tengo un cerebro como el tuyo que cree a las personas de su propiedad cada que le entra en gana

-Stan, debemos sentarnos a hablar y…

-no, no, Wendy, aléjate de mí, no hay nada más que hablar…

- _"contigo él perdió… ¡Ya tiene con quien ganar!"_ \- canturreó Kenny, todos se le quedaron viendo como si fuese un bicho raro- perdón… es que… cuando Stan dijo eso me sonó la canción y pues… yo…

-Kenny, cállate- dijeron todos a la vez

-bien, bien… perdón

-como quieras, si prefieres estar con Kyle no soy quién para obligarte. Solo que te darás cuenta que cometimos un error al separarnos

-Wendy, por favor no te engañes a ti misma

-no es engaño, ahora tengo los ojos más abiertos que nunca

-mira- habló Kyle- eres una chica muy linda, y me caes bien, no quiero que nos desagrademos, sobretodo porque tenemos más en común de lo que creemos… así que…- le tendió la mano y formó una sonrisa que sorprendió a todos los presentes- ¿Amigos?- Wendy suspiró, pensó por unos minutos y entonces le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó la mano tendida

-amigos… perdóname… no sé en verdad qué me pasó

-es normal, yo hubiese reaccionado igual- soltaron una risa a la par, entonces Wendy jaló al pelirrojo y lo abrazó, acción correspondida y devuelta por Kyle, al final se separaron- me gusta que seas comprensible

-gracias, lo mejor será que me vaya ahora- besó la mejilla de Kyle en agradecimiento, al final se marchó junto sus amigas de vuelta a casa de Bebe

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas cedido ante el rechazo de Stan!- gritó sorprendida la rubia

-no me importa, actué mal y lo reconozco- contestó sentándose sobre la cama

-eres muy fuerte, Wendy- dijo Annie colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga

-gracias- contestó sonriendo

-sigo pensando que no debiste dejar que Stan se volviera gay por su estúpido mejor amigo

-Bebe, ya olvida ese asunto, Stan ahora es feliz y ahora yo debo serlo igual

-¿Cómo?

-no sé… buscando una nueva relación o por lo tanto seguir con Cartman y tratar de quererlo

-¿A Cartman?- preguntó la rubia con asco

-sí, se nota que si me quería

-estás loca

-no más que tú, amiga- dijo lanzándole un cojín, Bebe reaccionó y devolvió el golpe, dando a inicio a una pelea de almohadas

* * *

El día siguiente en la escuela todos estaban en el aula, Stan y Kyle hablaban, Craig dormía, Clyde y Butters reían, las chicas conversaban tranquilamente, en fin, cada quien en su mundo o amigos, en eso entró Kenny y se sentó en frente de sus amigos

-buenos días, chicos

-hola, Kenny- saludaron a dúo

-¿Qué pasó ayer con la loca de Wendy después?

-no la llames así- regañó Kyle

-y no pasó nada, después de que se fue del parque ya no nos habló

-hablé con ella por Facebook y…

-uuh, interesante, ¿Te amenazó?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Hablamos normal

-ah, entonces así que chiste

-muy bien, chicos, tomen asiento para dar inicio a las clases- anunció Garrison, que ahora en vez de impartir todas las clases, se encargaba solo de ortografía- hoy harán un ensayo de 2 páginas, tema libre; si cometen un error, repetirán 20 veces la palabra "No debo pensar con el culo"- todos asintieron, sacaron su cuaderno y comenzaron con su tema, en absoluto silencio, entonces Kenny comenzó a tararear

-Kenny, cállate- pidió susurrando Stan

-no dije nada- respondió de igual forma callándose, pasaron alrededor de 3 minutos y comenzó de nuevo, esta vez a cantar intentando susurrar, pero lógicamente audible ante toda la silenciosa clase- _"si hubieras amado, cuando te amó, serías en sus sueños la mejor mujer, si no supiste amar… ahora te puedes marchar"_

-Kenny McComick, cállate o escribirás 100 veces en el pizarrón "como jodo a mi clase"

-lo siento, profe…

-bien…

- _"ya sabes no hubo nadie que te diera lo que él te dio…"_

-¡Qué te calles!- gritó nuevamente Garrison

-perdone usted… " _sí tú supieras lo que él sufrió por ti, teniendo que olvidarte sin saber por qué"_

-¡Ya me cansaste! A la oficina de la directora, vas por un reporte, te quedas fuera del salón y de ahí no te mueves y cuando todos salgan a receso te pones a escribir lo que te indiqué, y al final a detención- Kenny se encogió de hombros, se levantó y caminó a la puerta, ya una vez cruzado el umbral, todos suspiraron aliviados, al fin paz… hasta qué…

 _-"¡Si no supiste amar… ahora te puedes marchar!"_

Terminando las clases todo mundo se dirigió al comedor, pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos de la media hora que tenían para comer y llegó Kenny a sentarse al lado de Clyde, Stan y Kyle lo miraron con molestia y con ojos furiosos, Kenny les sonrió, pero ellos por el contrario lo siguieron viendo molestos, Kenny aminoró su sonrisa y encogió la cabeza

-¿Por qué esas miradas?

-no te hagas el desentendido

-no fue por dar especie de indirecta, solo que me gusta la canción

-eso mismo nos has dicho los capítulos anteriores

-me gustan muchas canciones a mí

-¿Me crees idiota?- preguntó Stan con semblante serio

-no… no hace falta suponer algo que es muy obvio

-¡¿Qué?!

-no… na-nada- dijo temblando, en eso, Wendy pasó detrás de él

- _"y ahora le llamas, lo quieres ver, le juras que has cambiado y piensas en volver. Si no supiste amar… ¡Ahora te puedes marchar!_ \- cuando terminó esa parte se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Stan- ¡Auch! Bien, me callo… mierda, no aprecian mi hermosa voz…

-mejor cállate…

 _ **Mesa de las chicas**_

-sé que hice lo correcto respecto Stan y Kyle, pero no puedo dejarme de sentir mal

-es porque terminaste con él, es normal sentirse desanimado- dijo Nichole- pero luego encontrarás a la persona indicada

-no lo sé

-Wendy, ya para con Stan- habló Bebe seria, demasiado para como ella es

-no puedo… él es el único que siento que me ha querido

-¿Y Cartman?

-me dejó por Courtney Willson

-¿La que es un grado menor?- Wendy asintió

-qué hijo de puta- exclamaron sorprendidas

-no tienes que sentirte mal, todavía hay quienes te quieren, como nosotras, Stan y Kyle, en fin, todos tus amigos

-entiendo, pero sigo pensando que me quedaré soltera toda la vida

-no pienses eso, Wen…- dijo Bebe

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-porque…- en ese instante el timbre de entrada sonó y las chicas tuvieron que retirarse a clases

* * *

 **Aquí dejo el capítulo… Mai gad, de verdad me gusta Luis Miguel, bueno para dedicar al ex ¿No? Pondré 2 opciones, querido público, el siguiente capítulo está listo, pero el problema es que son 2. Pero tú decides si quieres que el siguiente trate de la pareja A) o pareja B) Sigue tus instintos y elige**

 **¡Adiós, hasta mañana, pasado o cuando sea!**

 **Recuerda dejar tu voto para la siguiente pareja, sino así no va a pinchis proceder**


	8. Fallin for ya

**Buenas a todos, ya regresé, espero y me hayan extrañado. Bueno, vengo a dejarles la opción ganadora, que es… *trrrrrrrr* -sonó más como vibrador que como tambor xD, bueno, ya- es… ¡La opción B) Un precioso CRENNY! Espero y lo lleguen a disfrutan tanto como yo cuando lo escribí**

 ***** _ **Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone***_

* * *

Kenny se encontraba en el aula de detención, con su cabecita recargada en el pupitre dispuesto a dormir, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, eso se le hizo raro, pues normalmente los que estaban en detención siempre eran solamente los góticos, y ellos ya se encontraban en el aula, entonces pensó con una sonrisa en su interior: "Craig..." Y efectivamente, el azabache entró sin darle importancia a ninguno de los presentes, solo se sentó en el pupitre que se encontraba delante del rubio, que lo miró con unos traviesos ojitos

-hola

-aléjate de mí

-¿Qué hiciste que estás aquí?

-no te incumbe

-ah, eres muy cortante conmigo, Craig...-sonrió pícaramente y se levantó un poco del asiento recargándose sobre sus antebrazos y acercándose al oído para susurrar- sé lo que sientes por mí- Craig se tensó de repente

-no me importa- contestó tratando de sonar indiferente

-seguro que no... Solo quería decirte que me gustaría probar tus fríos labios

-aléjate de mí

-¿Te soy molesto?

-ignorarte es lo mejor para mí

-ah, entiendo, entonces no te molestará que haga... Esto...- susurró dando un pequeño beso en la nuca del azabache

-eres una puta

-me ofendes... Pero bien, si es verdad que no me quieres, entonces...

-nunca dije lo contrario

-no, tienes razón, tal vez debería dejarte ya

-McComirck, yo...- cuando Craig miró al rubio finalmente, lo descubrió dormido, con los audífonos a todo volumen-... Maldito

-¿Dijiste algo, Craig?- preguntó levantando su cabeza

-no es algo que te importe

-según tú nada me importa, ni siquiera si es relacionado conmigo

-no

-es todo lo que sabes decir: "No, no, no, no, no, no"

-hasta que lo entiendes

-que horrible eres conmigo. Pero sabes que yo sí te quiero

-¿En verdad?

-sí, pero ya que no me quieres, mejor te ignoro y ya

-Kenny...- el rubio no dijo nada más, solo se colocó sus auriculares y comenzó a escuchar música- hijo de puta…

* * *

-entonces le dije que lo dejaría en paz- dijo Kenny riendo y tomando un sorbo de su choco de fresa

-no creo que sea bueno hacerte del rogar- contestó Kyle

-¿Por qué? Tú lo hiciste y mira que bien te fue

-e-ese no es el punto, Ken

-no voy a repetirlo de nuevo, no voy a ser el novio de Craig solo porque llegue en un auto último modelo

-¿Pero no le dijiste que lo querías?- preguntó curioso Stan

-sí, lo quiero, pero aun así no se lo voy a dejar tan fácil. Ya le di una señal de que puede que tenga suerte, pero ahora el chiste es que él se me digne a acercarse a mí

-eso me recuerda algo- dijo Stan sonriendo repentinamente

-¿A qué?- preguntó mirándolo

 _-"mi día empezó ordinario, ellos pasaban..."_

-Stan, esto no se trata de una canción- espetó Kenny molesto

 _-"siempre la misma historia, reservado o dulce"_ \- continuó Kyle

-chicos, ya...

 _-"no soy de los que, caen a sus pies"_

-¡Chicos, ya! No es para nada chistoso

-tú lo hacías con nosotros- recriminó el pelirrojo

-y hasta la fecha- completó su pareja

-sí, pero era de juego

-nosotros también estábamos jugando- contestó Stan sonriendo

-pff... No puedo con ustedes- dijo levantándose y retirándose

-¿Se habrá enojado?

-no importa, hay que ayudarlo a que haga pareja con Craig, él nos ayudó muy bien

-¿Sugieres que hagamos una especie de High School Musical? ¡¿No recuerdas cuánto nos humillamos en vano?!- gritó desesperado el de ojos ópalo tomando a su novio de los hombros para zarandearlo

-¡Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo! Pero no me refiero a eso

-¿Entonces?

-déjame pensar…

-hola chicos- saludó Kenny sonriendo

-hola- contestaron en dúo

-¿Qué hicieron ayer?

-¿Aparte de pagar el choco de fresa que no pagaste porque te saliste corriendo?- contestó Kyle

-sí, aparte

-hmph… nada, no hicimos nada

-ah, bueno…-Kenny tomó asiento y en seguida entró Clyde al salón, caminó por enfrente de Kenny cuando soltó unas palabras entonadas

- _"y ahora, caigo a sus pies, caigo a sus pies. Sé que no debo hacerlo, y ahora no me contengo…"_ \- terminó sentándose 2 asientos atrás, el rubio miró a sus amigos que solo desviaron la mirada desentendidos

-pa-parece- carraspeó- que la canción es popular

-oh, sí. Lo es…- contestó Stan

-Kenny, ¿Por qué no aceptas que quieres a Craig?

-porque no, él fue frío conmigo, no voy a rogarle para que me voltee a ver

-ah, nos salió orgulloso el pervertido- dijo burlón el chico de gorro azul

-señor orgulloso pervertido para ti, Marsh- corrigió el rubio- y no, no me interesa andar jugando quien cae primero con Craig

-Kenny, Kenny- comenzó Stan palmeándole la espalda al rubio en señal de apoyo- a veces, es mejor dejar el orgullo a un lado, yo lo hice y ahora estoy en paz conmigo mismo- Kenny suspiró

-entonces dile eso a Craig, él es el orgulloso- dijo levantándose para mirar de frente a su amigo

-¿Orgulloso?- preguntó una voz tras de él, Kenny se giró del susto. En ese momento todos parecieron guardar silencio y apreciar la escena- bien, si es eso lo que piensas de mí, de hoy en adelante lo seré- pasó de largo al lado de Kenny y se dirigió a su asiento

-tsk, mucha falta me has de ser

-¿Ves?- habló finalmente Kyle después de 2 minutos de silencio

-¿Qué?- contestó el pervertido

-no es bueno para ustedes estas cosas, es como un juego para ver quién se desvive primero por quién

-si lo dices de esa forma, sí, es un juego para ver quién cae primero a los pies de quien- lo último fue pronunciado con énfasis, al mismo tiempo que veía a Craig, que solo levantó su dedo medio y comenzó a escuchar música

 _-"se alistó para jugar, caché las reglas"-_ cantó disimuladamente Stan

-cállate, Stan

-pero Ken…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la maestra de español

-chicos, tomen sus asientos, hoy tenemos un tema muy importante

Las 2 primeras clases Kenny tuvo su mente pensativa, ¿Debería ir con Craig a decirle lo que siente? Ya lo había hecho antes, ¿Por qué no ahora? Sonrió cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, había tomado una decisión, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, después del numerito que montó con Craig en el salón, no iba a caminar hacia él pidiendo perdón como si él tuviese la culpa ¿Porque no era su culpa después de todo, verdad? Suspiró y resolvió en pedirles consejo a sus queridísimos amigos, caminó hacia ellos y los levantó rápidamente para salir al patio

-Kenny, ¿Qué te sucede? No nos dejaste comer- reclamó Kyle

-quiero a Craig

-¿Quieres a Craig?

-¿Eres sordo? Sí, quiero a Craig, pero no sé cómo decirle

-pues solo ve y dile lo que sientes- contestó Kyle como si fuese muy natural

-¡Ah! Y te disculpas- completó Stan

-¡No quiero!

-¿Y cómo planeas que esté contigo entonces, Ken?

-no sé, pero necesito pensarlo

-¿Pensar? ¿En qué?

-es en lo que quiero que ustedes me ayuden

-no… no entiendo, ¿Quieres que le digamos a Craig por ti que lo perdones?

-obvio no, tonto. Necesito que me ayuden a idear un plan para que ni él salga de rogón ni yo de humillado- Kyle y Stan sonrieron ante eso y así iniciaron a pensar en una gran idea para juntar a ese par de dos

* * *

-entonces quieres que te ayudemos en un plan que ni sabemos de qué va a tratar y solo para que estés junto a Kenny para que ni tú salgas humillado ni Kenny de rogón- preguntó Token antes de llevarse su sándwich a la boca

-sí

-¡¿U-un plan?! E-eso es mucha presión ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si los terroristas piensan mal del plan y terminan secuestrándonos?

-Tweek, ya relájate- habló Craig tomando un sorbo de su refresco

-¿Qué tus papás no te dan tu medicamento?

-s-sí, pero no lo tomo desde ayer

-no dejes de tomarlo, te hace bien- recomendó Token, Tweek asintió y tomó una de sus píldoras "Relajamezta"

-bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?- siguió Clyde antes de morder sus tacos de bisteque

-¿Quieres que yo piense en la idea? Ya es bastante con haberles dicho, ahora ustedes piensen

-vale… entonces que piense Token

-¡¿Y yo por qué?!

-porque tú eres el listo- contestó Craig

-no entiendo por qué sigo juntándome con ustedes

-porque eres el único que le recuerda a Tweek tomar sus pastillas- dijo Clyde

-porque eres mi amigo, y es tu obligación- siguió Craig

-porque soy encantador- volvió a decir Clyde

-jódanse…

-solo cállate y piensa

-ah, vete al carajo

* * *

Se encontraba Kenny sentado en una banca en el centro comercial degustando un heladito de galleta, esperando a sus amigos, quedaron de idear ahí el plan, pero desde hace aproximadamente 20 minutos y los desgraciados no llegaban, así que terminó su helado y decidió caminar para distraerse un poco, en un local de discos pudo distinguir a Craig, Stan y Kyle nunca llegaron, eso le quedó claro, así que mandó la idea del plan al carajo y caminó con seguridad hacia Craig

-hola- dijo como si nada tomando un disco

-hola- contestó observando el disco que había agarrado, los dos quedaron en silencio, luego se vieron a los ojos

-mira, yo…- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-vamos afuera- Kenny asintió y los 2 salieron a sentarse cerca de la fuente

-déjame hablar- pidió Craig tranquilamente

-no, déjame tú hablar a mí

-Kenny- dijo tomándolo de los hombros- no sé, tal vez deba darte la razón, al parecer sí he sido algo… orgulloso, y si el que quiere iniciar una relación soy yo, lo lógico es que te lo pida, y no esperar a que tú me llegues

-pero yo también soy el que quiere estar contigo, debo pedírtelo yo, y no hacer que el gran Craig Tucker se incline por mí

-debemos aceptarlo, tú me gustas, yo te gusto, dejémonos de tonterías y seamos pareja

-Craig…- sonrió alegremente- acep…

-¡Te encontramos!- gritó Stan tomándolo del brazo

-chicos… ¡¿Por qué llegan a esta hora, malditos perros?!- reclamó el rubio

-perdón, pero se nos cruzó algo- explicó Kyle

-¿Se les cruzó o se cruzaron?- preguntó entre dudoso y molesto

-n-no…

-pero tenemos una idea ya- contestó animado el azabache

-ya no hace falta, chicos

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Me lo prestas Craig?- pidió Kyle tomando a su amigo

-no

-¡Gracias!- dijo sonriendo alejándose junto el rubio hasta llegar a una banca cerca del carro de salchicha y queso

-Craig, aquí estás- habló Token

-se tardaron

-lo sentimos, tuvimos que esperar a Tweek a que terminara de ayudarle a sus padres en la cafetería

-entiendo

-Token dice que tiene un plan

-no hace falta

-¿A no?

-no

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Token sin ocultar su curiosidad

-porque él y yo ya habíamos querido iniciar la relación

-¿Pero?

-llegaron los Súper Mejores Maricas y nos interrumpieron

-ah…

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¡Chicos, no hacía falta que me alejaran de Craig!- dijo Kenny sentándose en una banca

-claro que sí, ya se nos ocurrió la idea perfecta, ¿Verdad Kyle?

-¡Sí!

-les agradezco, en serio, pero en este momento, Craig y yo habíamos llegado a un acuer…

-no se diga más. Ahora mismo ponemos en marcha el plan

-¡Es que entiéndanme! Ya no necesito del plan

-¿No?

-no, Craig ya me había pedido ser su novio, le iba a decir que sí cuando llegaron a interrumpirnos

-ah… ups

-vámonos, quiero ver si Craig no se ha ido- mientras hablaba, Kenny no se dio cuenta de que seguían sobre esa pequeña plataforma donde se encontraba el carro de salchicha y queso, dio un paso en falso y estuvo a punto de caer

-¡Kenny!- dijeron Stan y Kyle, cuando intentaron alcanzarlo fue tarde, él había caído, pero lo extraño fue que no escucharon el azotón, así que se asomaron, descubriendo que Craig había atrapado a Kenny justo a tiempo

-¿Estás bien?

-s-sí, Craig… gracias- se quedaron viendo a los ojos sin decir nada, como si con la mirada expresaran todo lo que se podrían decir con más de mil palabras

-nunca me había fijado en lo lindos que son tus ojos

-gracias, a mí también me gustan los tuyos, son… hermosos- fueron acercando sus rostros lentamente, olvidándose que estaban en público, cuando un carraspeo los sacó de sus pensamientos

- _"ya no puedo aguantarlo, y ahora caigo a tus brazos"_ \- cantó Clyde fingiendo indiferencia

-si sigues cantando, Clyde, juro que te parto la cara- contestó Craig sin bajar al rubio, su amigo come-tacos solo guardó silencio y tragó en seco

-¿Esto quiere decir que…?- Kenny no continuó con su pregunta, sus labio habían sido presionados por los de Craig en un suave beso, que correspondió aun estando en sus brazos

-creo que no ayudamos demasiado- susurró Kyle al resto

-cierto- todos se alejaron dejando a los otros 2 besándose

La tarde la pasaron todos tranquilamente, en la noche, Craig y Kenny tuvieron una cita, por si se lo preguntan. Ahora, la mañana siguiente, en la escuela, estaban todos en el auditorio, preparando el escenario de una fututa obra de teatro que presentarían los niños de ahora cuarto grado. Kenny y Stan se preocupaban por acomodar unas mesas simulando una heladería de los 80's, Kyle y Butters en pintar el fondo para apreciar que se encontraban dentro de la heladería, las chicas revisando el vestuario junto con Clyde, Jimmy y Kevin; Cartman y Wendy revisaban las luces, y finalmente Craig, Jason y Token revisando que los asientos no tuvieran disfunciones, como rechinidos, clavos fuera, apoyabrazos rotos, etc

-sigo sin saber por qué coño nosotros tenemos que arreglar la obra que los de cuarto año harán- dijo molesto Stan acomodando una mesa

-porque la directora prometió puntos extra a nuestro grupo por ayudar, además de una cena para todos- le contestó Kenny llevando un par de sillas para esa mesa

-anímate, cariño- inició Kyle- tendrás más puntos para acceder rápido a preparatoria sin tener que sacar casi un 10 en el examen de admisión

-sigue siendo pesado este trabajo

-no te amargues, dicen que la obra será grandiosa- intervino Wendy

-¿Cómo se llama?

-no lo recuerdo, pero es algo sobre unos chicos que se enamoran y se detiene el tiempo en la heladería, como si solo ellos estarían viviendo el tiempo. Está bonita la obra- explicó Wendy

-no pues, sí suena divertido

-¿La veremos?- le preguntó Kyle a su novio

-claro, yo mismo te iré a recoger a tu casa

-gracias

-sería aburrido ir a ver una obra hecha por niños de cuarto- comentó Jason sentándose en el escenario

-no digas eso- comentó Kenny acercándose al castaño- puede que sean de grado inferior, pero eso no quiere decir que no sean buenos actores, nosotros también hemos hecho obras y nos quedaron geniales

-tsk- chasqueó la lengua- igual no sé cómo ustedes pueden estar de acuerdo en venir a una obra tan ñoña

-no digas tonterías…- comenzó Butters

-déjenlo, él es un amargado

-no solo yo, también Craig

-¿No veremos la obra, Craig?- preguntó Kenny con voz de cachorro sufrido

-bueno…- dudó rascando su nuca

-si no quieres llevarme está bien, tendré que ir sol… ¡Ah!- de nuevo sus palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que tropezó tontamente y estuvo a punto de caer del escenario, pero gracias nuevamente a los brazos de Craig, evitó un putazo que podría torcerle el tobillo o romperle la mano

-¡¿Esto ya se hará costumbre?!- preguntó Craig furioso

-n-no, no es adrede, son accidentes- contestó el rubio encogiendo un hombro

-es eso, o que tienes tus patitas muy torpes- se burló Jason

-tú te callas o te parto la madre- amenazó sin bajar al rubio, Jason solo se encogió de hombros- y tú, eres un idiota- regañó mirando los ojos azul hielo del rubio

-bueno, ahora sí podría decir algo en este momento…

-¿Qué?

- _"caigo por ti, caigo por ti, ya no puedo aguantarlo, y ahora caigo a ti"-_ cantó haciendo sonrojar al azabache

-sí que eres idiota- dijo bajando al rubio, casi soltándolo con la esperanza de que se golpeara ante el impacto, por suerte, Kenny pudo caer sobre sus pies, tambaleándose un poco

-¿Por qué?

-siempre fíjate por dónde caminas, no siempre estaré ahí para evitar que te jodas

-siempre me atraparás, no me mientas, ni a ti ni a mí

-te odio

-yo también te amo- dijo sonriente Kenny dándole un beso en la mejilla para seguir trabajando

* * *

 **¿Qué creen? ¿Kenny tiene las patas muy tontas o Craig es un amargado que oculta sus sentimientos o ambas? Yo me quedo con ambas :P Ok, espero y como siempre se hayan divertido y reído, ahora sí me retiro…**

 **Por cada review, Craig le da muestras de afecto a Kenny ¡Adiu!**


End file.
